And It's Beginning To
by RappAddict
Summary: MarkRoger slash. This is my view of when Roger and Mark met in high school. Collins and Maureen are included in this story. I do NOT own RENT, the late great Jonathan Larson does. FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1: Frogs and Film Class

Chapter 1- Frogs and Film Class

"Mark! Hurry up or you'll be late for school!" My mom yelled up the stairs at me.

"Maybe I wanna be late" I mumbled semi-incoherently. Nevertheless, I dragged myself out of bed and threw on a blue t-shirt and some jeans. I grabbed my army-green messenger bag and stumbled down stairs.

"Breakfast" Cindy said as she chucked an apple at my head. I grabbed it and started walking to school. I stopped when I came to my best friend Maureen's house, debating whether or not to knock. Before I could decide however, she came bounding out.

"Morning Marky!" She said in her usual bubbly tone, linking her arm through mine.

"Morning Mo." I responded throwing my apple in my bag.

"So, I've been thinking...you know how they dissect those frogs in Bio?"

"They die of natural causes Mo", I said already knowing what she was planning.

She sighed but a minute later came back with, "But we should respect the dead! They were once alive, they had dreams! The dead have rights too!"

"Maureen, they're frogs. The only dreams they had were of eating flies."

"Mark!" she said stopping and pouting, obviously adamant of her cause. She looked up at me with tears welling in her eyes and I sighed heavily.

"And...of living long, healthy lives with their tadpoles." Maureen smiled and we started walking again.

"So, I was thinking of seeing how people stand on the issue and then protesting."

"Does it really matter what people think? You're gonna protest anyways." I joked. Maureen looked up at me with those big doe eyes of hers and smiled her coy smile, pleadingly.

Maureen was wild...actually she was more like an unstoppable, untamable force, but she was my Maureen. I'd known her since I was 4 and we'd been best friends since. We were 16 now, and Juniors at Scarsdale High.

I smiled down at her and said, "I'll be there" softly. She grinned and kissed me on the cheek as we arrived at school.

"See ya second period Pookie!" She called turning down the hall to go to Interpretive Dance. I smiled, happy to see her happy and headed to Film Production.

I walked into my class and did my usual rounds. The Film Production class was pretty much ran by students. We produced, shot, edited, and anchored a weekly news show that was broadcasted to the school every Monday. I checked in with Josh, the main editor and greeted Shane- the main anchor. I went to set my stuff down and saw a guy sitting alone with a leather jacket. I put my stuff on the desk beside him and startled him.

"Sorry", I said getting out a school video camera I had borrowed over the weekend.

"Oh, it's fine. Uh, hi! I'm Roger, I'm new." He said standing up and extending his hand. I put the camera down and looked up to see the most gorgeous green eyes I had ever seen. Wait! Did I just think that? No, no, not me. But when I looked again, I couldn't help but starring. I extended my hand and he shook my hand heartily.

"Mark." I responded, checking over the camera as a way to distract myself. However, Roger smiled and I found myself looking into those emerald eyes again. Thankfully, Tony called a meeting. I took the seat next to Roger as our co-producer went to the center of the circle of desks.

"First off, I hope you all had a great weekend and are ready to produce another show. I'd like to introduce a new member to the team", Tony said professionally. "Roger Davis", he said motioning to the blond boy with the emerald eyes beside me. "We're happy to have you on board. With that said, is anyone short-handed this week? Since we don't exactly have a position for Mr. Davis quite yet." He asked scanning the room.

"Matt's out this week, he could do that segment" Josh spoke up.

"Uh, well, that's a field anchor position and-" Tony hesitated.

"Aw, c'mon Ton. With a face like that, he'll do fine." Amanda said.

"Yeah, he could be that 'pretty-boy front man' we've been looking for." Bryan insisted.

A chorus of pleas soon ensued and Tony soon caved.

"You ok with that?" He turned to Roger, who nodded eagerly. Tony sighed and turned to me.

"Alright, Cohen, since you're filming that segment, you get Mr. Davis familiated with it. All right team, let's get to work!" He finished dismissing everyone.

"So, I guess we're working together" Roger said turning toward me. I looked into those greener than green eyes and couldn't help but feel my cheeks burn a bit.

I filled Roger in on the story (student's reaction to the new lunch items) and gave him the list of the items.

"So, you're gonna film me while I talk about food?" He asked skeptically.

"Pretty much," I said laughing a bit.

"And is it a big deal to be a field anchor?"

"Totally." I said sternly.

"Wow, so how'd I get the position?"

"Well, you are handsome" I said not realizing I had actually spoken the words until it was too late.

"Really?" He asked quietly. "You think I'm handsome?"

"Um, well, I mean you're the kind of guy girls would be attracted to", I said feeling my cheeks burning again.

"Oh" he said turning away.

"Anyways", I said trying to pull attention to something (anything) else, "what's your schedule?"

He pulled out a folded piece of paper and handed it to me.

"You're a senior?" I asked seeing his grade number at the top of the page.

"Yeah, you a junior?"

I nodded and looked at the classes he was taking.

"Well, we have Biology, lunch and gym same periods." I said handing back to paper.

"Awesome!" He responded smiling.

What a great smile...What?! No! That's crazy! He's a guy!

"So, could I maybe sit with you in Biology and at lunch and stuff? I mean, cause I don't know anyone-"

"Sure", I said warmly looking into his smiling eyes.

The bell rang and we gathered our stuff up and he followed me to the Biology room.

"Mark!" Maureen said bouncing over to me as soon as Roger and I sat down. "I was in the middle of a Native American tribal chant when it hit me! We can dress up as frogs and do a demonstration of one of us being cut up!"

Roger looked at me as if to say, "what the hell?" and I stifled a laugh.

"Mo, Roger. Roger, Maureen." I introduced them.

Roger smiled and shook her hand. Maureen shook his hand and then turned back to me and went on with her idea.

I looked to Roger hopelessly and he pointed at Maureen and motioned the crazy motion. I smiled and nodded a little bit. The bell sounded and Maureen kissed me on the cheek and went to her seat. Roger's smile had disappeared when I looked at him again.

"You ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, yeah" he said looking off.

Through class he was silent, seemed to be thinking of something. But I didn't know him, so I didn't say anything. Class ended and I offered to walk with Roger to his next class so he wouldn't get lost and he graciously accepted.

"Sorry about Maureen, she's a bit...wild at times."

"Yeah, so is she your...girlfriend?" He asked quietly.

"Maureen?! No way!" I exclaimed in surprise.

"Really? Cause it seemed-"

"No! No, Mo's like me sister. She's been my best friend since I was like 5." I answered in disbelief.

"Oh, ok" He said smiling again. That beautiful smile...NO! Stop that Mark! I bade Roger farewell as he went into his English class and walked on to my own English class, never stopping imagining those perfect green orbs.


	2. Chapter 2: Noteyness

Chapter 2: Note-yness

Note: I tried to include some notes that Mark, Roger and Collins write in this chapter, but had major difficulties. The notes are here, but they look like regular text, so just try to decipher which words are the notes. Sorry!

I met up with Roger outside the cafeteria, after what seemed an eternity of AP English III. Seriously, how much can one person talk about Gatsby?

"Hey!" I said joining him in the lunch line.

"Oh, hey Mark!" He said happily.

We walked through the line, with me warning him what to and not to get and then paid. I walked to my usual table with Roger in tow and joined Mo and our other friend, Collins.

"Hey Col, this is Roger. He's new."

"Pleasure to meet ya Roger. I'm Collins, Tom Collins", Collins said warmly shaking his hand.

We all sat down and Maureen pulled out a sketch of a frog and started talking a mile a minute. I saw Roger pull something out of a notepad and write something on it, then he handed the notebook and a pen to me.

Does she ever shut up?

NO!

I laughed as I wrote my response and shortly after Roger handed me another sheet of paper.

What's she going on about anyways?

Frogs and how they're used for experiments and stuff in science

but don't the frogs die of natural causes?

yep

then why?

because she's Maureen

Collins saw us writing notes and gave me a mischievous smile. I shrugged my shoulders as if to ask him "what?", and he wrote me a note.

You and Blondie seem to be getting along well

roger's cool

you like him!

NO! Col, he's a guy!

So?

I do not!

Mark, it wasn't a question

I shot Collins an evil look and he raised his eyebrows at me as a challenge.

Roger leaned over to try and see the note but I quickly crumpled it up. Roger looked a little hurt and turned away. Collins took out some paper and then passed Roger a note- making me semi-paranoid...ok, alright, it made me REALLY paranoid.

So what do you think of our Mark?

I think he's alright

seems like you two are really gettin along great I haven't seen him this happy in a long time

yeah? well, can you keep a secret?

Of course

I kinda like Mark

you're gay too? Welcome to the club! I think Mark likes you too, he just doesn't know it yet. Give him time, he'll come around

well, I'm not gay I'm a panasexual but thanks

no prob Blondie!


	3. Chapter 3: Admitting and Alibis

Chapter 3: Admitting and Alibis

Mark P-O-V

Walking into the locker room, I was struck with the realization that I had to get undressed in front of Roger. What? Why was I so nervous about this? I shouldn't be, he's just another guy...but I am. I pretended I had to use the bathroom and changed in the stall, but when I walked out- there was Roger- shirtless. And he looked good! No Mark! Stop it! Perfectly toned, damn! Why did he have to be so hott? Hott? Whoa, just shut up Mark, just shut up.

"Catch ya outside" I mumbled walking quickly, but reluctantly, out of the locker room.

"Okay" Roger said sounding confused, and if I wasn't mistaken- hurt? No, he doesn't care what I think...does he?

Roger P-O-V

"So, what's the deal with Mark and Maureen?" I asked Collins as we waited to bat. Unfortunately, Mark and Maureen were on the other team, but fortunately Collins was on my team and that gave us time to talk.

"Mark and Mo are really close, they've known each other practically their whole lives."

"But they never-" I hinted.

"No. Mark doesn't quite see her as that. Mo'd be up for it. But then again, she's up for almost anything. She clings to him, orders him around and stuff, but there's definitely nothing going on there." Collins reassured me, taking a steel bat to warm up.

I starred out to left field where Mark was and laughed at how he looked like he'd rather eat grass than be playing softball. He saw me and half waved. I waved back, still kind of self-conscious about how he was in such a hurry to leave the locker room. I had always thought I looked alright. I ran a few days a week, did push-ups and sit-ups now and then, but now I wasn't so sure. Too much pizza not enough salad? Collins got up to bat and the first ball he sent flying to left field, right for Mark. Mark kind of stumbled a little bit and tried to position himself, but missed anyways. He tried to recover, but by the time he had Collins had already gotten to third base. I took a bat and started warming up, trying to focus on something other than Mark for once.

After school, Mark invited me to go some place called the "Life" with him and Collins and Mo, but remembering my poor mother at home unloading boxes all by herself I declined. I hopped into my rusty thing I called a car and drove home smiling. I got home and started unloading boxes, but I didn't get many unloaded. I kept thinking about Mark. Mark Cohen. The pale, blonde haired, blue eyed, adorable Mark Cohen.

"Roger?" My mom asked.

"Huh? Yeah?"

"How was school, honey?"

"Oh. School was...school was great." I responded smiling.

Mark P-O-V

After gym, Mo and Collins and I decided to go to our favorite hang-out, the Lift café. We invited Roger but he said he still had to unpack some stuff. So we strolled in and sat at our favorite table in the back and waited.

"Nice catch in gym by the way Mark", Collins teased with a grin.

"You did that on purpose!" I accused.

"Yup! What? Were you embarrassed in front of Roger?" Collins asked mockingly.

"Yeah, he's a cool kid." I said trying not to make it sound like I thought more, even if I did.

"You like him." Collins stated plainly.

"What?!" Mo exclaimed, clearly as surprised as I was.

"Yeah, what? You didn't notice it?"

"No, no, no. Mark's not that way Col." Maureen said not too concerned.

"Exactly." I agreed. Not that there was anything wrong with being "that way", I just...wasn't. Collins and Maureen ordered some fries when our server arrived and I ordered a tea, not that I had to think about my order. It had been the same for 3 years. But immediately after the server left, my mind wondered back to Roger. I couldn't be that way. I didn't even know if he was that way! Anyways, he was just a guy. An amazing, really hott- NO! He was just a guy.

"Marky?" I heard.

"Huh? What?"

"When do you think the protest should be?" Maureen asked.

"Oh, uh, I don't know. Lunch?" I suggested.

"Perfect! With everyone watching and-" She went off on another rant and I launched into another daydream. Roger laughing at me when I missed the ball, Roger in his batting stance, Roger in the locker room...

"Mark!"

"What?" I snapped back to reality.

"Man, where are you?" Collins asked.

"I'm right here." I said still shaking off the memories.

"Ohh, I know where you are." Collins said slyly.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about." I said, my face starting to burn a little.

"You're in that pretty boy's arms." He said grinning from ear to ear.

"No! No, I'm right here with you guys."

"Oh my god! You do like him!" Maureen gasped.

"What?!" No I don't!" I said feeling my face burn more.

"Mark, you're a terrible liar." Maureen said searching my eyes for the real answer.

"I don't like him, I'm not gay!"

"Whoa! Anything wrong with being gay?" Collins asked stiffening up a little.

"No, no, of course not! I'm just not."

"My god Mark! Stop lying!" Maureen nearly yelled impatiently. "You have a crush, just admit it."

"I do not!" I insisted.

Maureen and Collins just rolled their eyes and started to eat their fries that had just arrived. I took a sip of my tea and tried to clear my head. Of course, clearing your head is hard to do when whenever you close your eyes you see that gorgeous blonde haired green eyed boy.

RING! The phone startled me. I looked at the phone then back at my homework. Tele-marketer or calculus?

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hello, does a Mark Cohen reside there?" A familiar voice asked.

"This is he...Roger?" I said registering the voice.

"Yeah! You remember!"

"Of course I do. How'd you get my number?"

"Phone book." He stated.

"There are like 7 Cohens though?"

"I know..."

"Uh..."

"I tried all of them." He said nonchalantly.

He tried all of them?!

"Why?"

"Well...I wanted to talk to you." He said sounding a little embarrassed.

I felt myself blush. He wanted to talk to me?

"Oh, well, cool. Anything specific?"

"Uh..", he said sounding unsure. "Actually, yeah. My band's playing tomorrow night. Wanna come?"

"You have a band?" I nearly screamed.

"Yeah, my band-mates live about an hour away in Hamet- where I moved from."

"That's a big change. From Metropolis to Smallville." I silently cursed myself for the comic book reference and calmed myself.

"Yeah, I guess. Well, we're playing at the Ventur in downtown Brandenburg."

"A bar?!"

"Yeah, well, it's not like we all drink...a lot", he said hesitantly.

"Well, I'm not sure if I can go..."

"Oh, you mean your parents won't let you?" He asked.

"Well", I said trying to come up with an excuse. "I think they have a thing that night, so I won't have a ride." I said relived and impressed at my quick thinking.

"I can give you a ride." Roger said cheerfully. "Just gimme your address, wait a minute, it's here in the phonebook.! So I'll be there around 6 ok?"

"Yeah, so what time will we be back?" I questioned, trying to sound like I didn't really care.

"Oh yeah! You probably have a curfew right?"

"A little, I mean, they just wanna know what time I'll be back, but as long as they know they don't care or anything." I lied.

"Oh cool, well, we're going on around 8 or 9, so we'll probably be back around 1."

"Ok," I said not masking my nervousness very well.

"So, see ya tomorrow!" He said hanging up.

Damnit, I need an alibi...Collins!

"He invited you where?" Maureen asked me incredulously as we walked to school the next morning.

"The Ventur, you know, that club in Brandenburg-"

"I know what it is Marky. But why?"

"His band's playing. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you and Collins came along." I said smiling at my best friend as she looked warily up at me.

"I don't know Marky. We don't know this Roger character too well. He could turn out to be a mass murderer or something!" Mo said, obviously looking for any excuse to get out of this.

"Well, if I see any dead bodies in his car, I won't go, but until that happens-I'm going." I finished.

Maureen groaned and finally whined, "but what will I wear?"

We met Collins at the school entrance and Maureen told him about the invitation I had received.

"Well we are going right?" Tom said looking to me.

"Of course! Mo and I just need an alibi." I said not worrying to hide the anxiety in my voice.

"Tell your parents you're staying at my place. I'll get Joel to cover for us." Collins offered.

"Really? Awesome! Thanks Collins!" I said happy enough to kiss him, even though I wasn't gay of course. But everything I was thinking vanished when Roger walked up to us.

"Hey guys!" He greeted us warmly, starring straight at me.

I starred into those green orbs, not needing words to greet him.

"So, Mark tells us that your band is playing in Brandenburg?" Collins interrupted our starring.

"Yeah", Roger responded breaking eye contact. "At the Ventur. You're all invited to come along if you want." Roger said meeting my eyes again.

"Definitely!" Collins smiled, clearly excited. "What time?"

"Well, I'm picking Mark up at 6, so if you guys wanna ride with me that'd be cool."

"Okay, that so-" Maureen started.

"Actually, I think Mo and I will get Joel to drop us off, just in case we can't make it at 6." Collins said winking at Roger when he thought I wasn't looking.

Did they both know something I didn't?


	4. Chapter 4: If Only Looks Could Kill

Chapter 4

"Crew meeting!" Tony announced walking into the middle of the room during Film Production class.

"Ok guys, filming will commence today and continue onto tomorrow, hopefully though the bulk will happen today. Cohen- talk to me if you guys have any difficulties or need more time. We'll be filming anchors in here, this week they are Shane and Daniel so stay out alright? Okay guys, let's make a news show!" Tony ended clapping his hands together to signal the start of filming.

"So are we filming today?" Roger asked me quietly.

"I'm gonna try a little, just to get you used to it a little." I answered grabbing a camera and gear, then I waved down a Production 1 student to hold the boom mic.

"Ready?"

"I guess?" Roger said following me out of the classroom and down the hall to the cafeteria. I turned on the camera and panned the cafeteria slowly, getting a feel for the space. Then I zoomed in on an anxious looking Roger.

"You okay?" I asked as I started setting up a tri-pod.

"Yeah, um, but exactly do I do?" He asked stepping beside me and helping me set up the equipment.

"Well, I'm gonna call a few students out of Study Hall, and you're gonna ask them what they think of the new lunch items. Of course, first you'll announce the new items. Thanks." I smiled as we finished setting up the equipment.

"I can do that." Roger said, more to himself than me.

I patted him on the back and said, "you'll do fine."

He smiled at me and then smoothed his shirt and jeans.

"Ready?" I asked, stifling a laugh as Roger primped himself for the camera.

He nodded and I handed him a sheet stating new lunch items to read over while I positioned the camera and boom-mic kid got a few kids from Study Hall.

"Ready in 5-4-3-" I signaled Roger.

"Wait! How do I start?"

"What?"

"How do I start?"

"Oh. Well, how about something like 'Hello Scarsdale High, this is Roger Davis in for Matt Couchois this week on 'Good Eats'. So, we have a change in the menu this week', and so on like that."

Roger went over the introduction in his head once and I handed him a hand-held microphone since boom-mic kid wasn't back yet.

"And in 5-4-3-2-" I pointed to him to signal that I was recording.

"Hey there Scarsdale High. I'm Roger Davis and I'm filling in for Matt this week. So, this week on 'Good Eats' we'll be discussing some new items on the menu. They are..."

Wow, this boy was good. A natural! I watched as Roger smiled at the camera, at me behind the camera.

"And finally, for all you vegetarians, there will be spaghetti with meatless balls." His face sort of contorted as he mentioned the meatless balls, but then he smiled back at the camera and tucked a strand of loose hair out of his face.

"Now I'm gonna ask a few of your fellow classmates what they think of the new dishes."

I counted down from five with my hand and then stopped recording.

"Was that good?" Roger asked eagerly.

"Good? You were amazing! We only had to do one take!"

Roger blushed and looked at the ground.

"Thanks." He said meeting my eyes with his. "So now I just ask the people from Study Hall what they think of the new food?" He asked with a questioning look.

"Yep. Just be yourself."

Boom-mic kid walked back into the cafeteria followed by a senior girl, some lower-class jock and- Collins?

"Collins, you don't have Study Hall!" I accused.

"Shh! I snuck out of 20th Century Philosophy." He whispered.

Roger was getting acquainted with the other two kids, no doubt amazing them with those dazzling green eyes and laid back demeanor. Of course, he was just my friend...

"Hey Mark!" He waved me over. "This is Hollie, and this is Brock." He introduced me.

"Hey guys. So Roger's just going to ask you what you think of the new food items on that list" I said as Roger handed them the list. I stepped behind the camera and focused it on Roger. Hollie stepped up first, standing unusually close to Roger and smiling up at him rather flirtatiously.

"5-4-3-2-" I counted down giving Hollie the evil eye from behind the camera.

"So I'm here with Hollie Austin to ask what she thinks about the additions to the menu. So, what are your thoughts on the seaweed salads, tofu dogs, and meatless balls?" He asked taking a step away from her. That's right, he's not interested in you, I thought at Hollie.

"Well Roger," she said twirling her hair. "I think it's good to have healthy alternatives but I personally, think it's going a little too far with the meatless balls." She said batting her eyes at Roger.

Roger smiled politely and mumbled a thank-you as he motioned for Brock to step up. "We now have Brock Sander with us." Hollie stuck out her lower lip in an attempted pout but stepped out of the picture and then went back to Study Hall. That's right Hollie, keep on walking.

"What do you think about the soy burgers and vegetarian meatloaf?"

"Well Roger, I think it's a little much. Burgers are supposed to be made from cows, meatloaf is supposed to have meat in it, and seaweed is for the otters." Brock finished with an arrogant smirk. I looked to Roger who had a mysterious twinkle in his eye.

"Would you also agree that the sport of wrestling, which has the main purpose of hurting the opponent is barbaric and should be banned in this age of technology and innovation?"

Brock starred at Roger dumbfounded.

"No, no, if you don't like it, then you just don't have to watch it!" Brock retorted once he regained the power of speech.

"If you don't like the food, then don't eat it." Roger said back with a smile.

"And- cut!" I yelled, trying to stop the battle that threatened. Roger rolled his eyes and Brock and walked over to Collins. Brock was left starring, mute and mad. I turned the camera to Roger who was laughing with Collins and cleared my throat as I gave him the 5-4-3-2 and he stood up straight and put on a serious face.

"I'm here with senior Tom Collins. Tom, what are your opinions on the new items?"

"Well, I think it's wonderful how the school is recognizing those of us who choose to live a life that is healthy and untainted by eating the dead flesh of animals inhumanely raised to be slaughtered." Collins finished without missing a beat.

"Well said Tom, well said. This was Roger Davis with 'Good Eats'." Roger ended flashing his perfect smile and waiting for the little red button to go off. I reluctantly stopped recording and turned off the camera. I walked over to Roger who was talking to Collins excitedly.

"Hey, how great was that interview with Brock?" Roger beamed.

"It was pretty, uh...great. But you know they're gonna edit that out right?" I broke the news to Roger gently.

"What? Why?!" He said defensively.

"It wasn't part of the job." I said hoping he'd understand.

"Damn...but I sure got him though!" Collins and Roger high-fived and laughed while Collins imitated Brock.

Boom-mic kid headed out and I realized that we probably should as well.

"We should head back." I said packing up the tripod and reaching for the bag of gear boom-mic kid packed, but not before Roger got it and smiled at me. I smiled back, thanked him and turned away before he could see me blush.

"...meatless balls." I stuck out my tongue . Eww. Most of this stuff sounded horrible. But people had a choice, and now the vegans and health-nuts were being treated fairly. God, Mark looked cute behind the camera. He looked as though he was really concentrating on getting the right shots. I hope I look okay and I pushed a strand of hair out of my face. I introduced myself to the kids I was going to interview, except Collins who stayed to the side talking to Mark. I waved Mark over and introduced him to the kids and went on with the interviews. After Mark yelled cut, I waltzed over to Collins relieved to see a friendly face to interview.

"Hey dude!" I said shaking his hand.

"Hey!" He responded smiling. He looked at Mark, then back to me and raised an eyebrow questioning.

"Sheer coincidence." I responded.

Getting ready to leave I saw Mark pack up the tripod and I walked over just in time to grab the other gear. He smiled up at me, and I swear I melted. His glacier blue eyes starred into my green ones and his lips twisted into a gentle smile and...was he blushing? Nah...or could it be?

We walked back to the classroom in comfortable silence and handed the equipment to Josh as the bell rang.

"So you're coming tonight right?" I checked as we changed books at our lockers. Mark had a empty locker near his own, so I had moved into that locker in liu of my own which was a few halls away.

"Yeah, you're driving right?" Mark said taking out his Biology book.

"Yep, just be ready by 6."

"Hey, you know the way right?"

"Yeah, I got the address and Scarsdale isn't that big of a town."

"Well, do you think you could park across the street? My parents need to get out, and they don't like people parking in front of the house. Weird thing they have." Mark stammered.

"Alright, no problem. Should I knock four times to let you know it's me?" I joked.

"No, just honk the horn and I'll meet you at your car." Mark said turning to go to class.

"Uh, o-kay." I said following him.

As we walked into the Biology class room, we were greeted by Maureen attaching herself to Mark while Mark helplessly looked to me. Maureen dragged Mark to sit with her and he mouthed "Sorry". I mouthed back "It's fine" and sat down behind Mark, and starred at the back of his blonde head all class. Thinking about how Maureen was holding onto him, leaning on him, flirting with him. If only looks could kill...

At the end of class, Maureen kissed Mark and said she's see him in English, and then she went on her way. As soon as she left, Mark wiped his mouth and turned to me.

"I wish she wouldn't do that." He said as we walked to our lockers.

"Then tell her to stop."

"I can't." Mark said changing out his books. "That's like telling her to stop being herself."

"But she's only like that with you." I stated grabbing my English book and throwing my Bio one carelessly in my locker.

"Yeah? So?"

"So, she has a crush on you." I smiled.

"No! No, it's not like that. We're just friends. Really good friends." He defended.

"Whatever Marky." I said ruffling his hair and walking into my class.

"Marky" Roger said ruffling my hair. Maureen called me Marky sometimes, but it sounded so different when he said it. It sounded like velvet coming from his lips. And whenever Maureen ruffled my hair, I hated it. But feeling his hand run through my hair (even playfully and ever so briefly) gave me goosebumps. Could it be possible that I...might like him? Whoa, heavy. I walked into class and sat in my assigned group.

"Sup Cohen?" Shane greeted me.

"Not much. You?" I recited our daily conversation.

"Same." He said getting out his English syllabus from what looked like a binder that had been through a war. How Shane ever got into AP English III never ceases to amaze me.

After class, I walked into the lunchroom, relieved to find Roger wasn't there yet and I found Collins.

"Collins!" I said as I sat down across from him at our usual table.

"Oh hey Mark!" He said biting into an apple.

"So, uh, Collins...how do you know if you're gay?"

Collins choked and then starred at me. "Well Mark, you...like guys. Why?"

"Well...I think I might like..."

"Hey guys!" Roger said making his way over to the table and sitting down beside me.

"Hey Rog." Collins said as Roger started talking about some debate he got into with a kid in his English class. Meanwhile, Collins wrote me a note on a napkin.

You might what?

Nothing.

No Mark! WHAT?

I think I might like a guy okay!

Roger?

Maybe...

Roger gave us a suspicious look before passing both of us a note.


	5. Chapter 5: Off To the Show!

Note: It has come to my attention that the lines I put in WordPerfect do not transfer onto here. So, sorry for the POV changes. I can imagine how confusing the story might have seemed. I'll make the POV more clear from now on. Sorry!

Chapter 5: Off To the Show!

I saw Collins pass Mark a note under the table and my curiosity got the better of me, so I wrote both Mark and Collins each a note. First Mark...

Whatcha passin notes about?

Nothing.

Would 'nothing' include me?

Maybe...maybe not.

Then Collins.

Whatcha passin notes about?

You.

Me?

Yeah, you. Mark's finally coming around!

Really?

Yeah, just let it happen on its own. He's accepting it.

I tried to hide my grin, tried to keep my cool. But as hard as I tried, I couldn't help but smile. Finally, Mark was beginning to open up. Just then, as if sensing my happiness and needing to crush it, Maureen showed up and sat on the other side of Mark.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing." Mark said stuffing Collins' note in his pocket.

"Ok. So, your band thing's tonight right Roger? You psyched?" She asked, obviously making polite conversation.

"Yeah, totally! Especially since you guys will be there!" I said starring straight into Mark's eyes. He smiled and starred straight back. I never knew eyes could say so much, but I could almost tell what he was thinking...I think.

The rest of lunch consisted of Maureen going on and on about something or another, me thinking evil thoughts at her and Collins holding back laughter.

Heading to gym I remembered how Mark had seemed flustered in the locker room yesterday and became extremely self-conscious as we walked into the locker room. Mark went into a stall again and I changed in record time to get out of an awkward run-in again, and jogged out to the baseball field. Collins was in a dug-out and I joined him.

"Same teams as yesterday." He said as I sat beside him.

"Cool." I muttered.

"What's up Blondie?"

"It's just...Mark is or, seems really uncomfortable around me in the locker room."

"Well yeah!" Collins laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"C'mon Davis. Scrawny, pale, little Jewish boy next to a tan, toned rocker? Now you're not my type, but Mark's probably embarrassed cause you have abs of steel and look better than anyone on Baywatch."

Mark jogged out onto the field and grabbed a baseball mitt.

"I'm ready for anything you hit today Collins!" He yelled as he joined his team-mates.

The game started with my and Collins' team batting first, so I sat and watched as Maureen filed her nails and Mark sat in the grass in the outfield looking rather deep in thought.

"You really like him doncha?" Collins asked.

"Huh?"

"Every spare moment you have you're starring at him, every time you guy's eyes meet you melt and everytime Maureen's around you shoot daggers out of your eyes at her. Not that it's not really entertaining to watch..."

I laughed nervously and then looked back at Mark who now had his glove over his head.

"Yeah, I really do." I admitted. But I had liked other people before and it felt nothing like this. This was something more, this was more intense...deep...this was love.

Mark POV

I was finally admitting it- I liked Roger. I really liked him. But does liking one guy make you gay? I'd dated girls before...okay, correction- I'd dated girl before. I'm attracted to girls though...and Roger. Even though I do like Roger, I don't even have a snowball's chance in hell with him. He has the confidence, the tan, built body, and those amazing green eyes. And I'm a skinny, nearly albino nerd. I looked over at Roger and Collins deep in discussion and I silently cursed the gym teacher for putting us on different teams.

Later that night as I was getting ready for the show, Cindy barged into my room and parked herself in a chair refusing to leave.

"Tell me where you're going and I'll leave."

"I told you Cindy, I'm sleeping over at Collins so we can work on a project!" I said hoping I'd sound convincing.

"Oh please Mark! Mom may believe that lame story, but don't expect me to."

"I'm working on a project with Col-"

"Then why are you wearing cologne, and a nice shirt, and your new jeans?"

Dammit...Cindy had always been smart. I hated her for it.

"Can't a guy look nice sometimes?" I tried as I turned to check my hair in a mirror.

"What? D'you have a crush on Collins or something?" Cindy quipped.

I burst out laughing and even Cindy smiled.

"C'mon Mark, why won't you tell me?" She asked earnestly, her blue eyes starring into my equally blue ones.

"You'll tell." I said combing my hair for the 87th time.

"No I won't! Markyyyy!" She begged.

I heard a car honk, Roger's signal that he was here. I grabbed my raggedy old crimson red scarf and checked my hair one last time before heading out the door.

"I'll tell ya tomorrow maybe." I told Cindy as I grabbed my messenger bag and headed downstairs.

"Now, Mark, call us as soon as you get there and before you go to sleep honey!"

"Mom, we probably won't sleep, it's a HUGE project." I pleaded.

"Oh Mark, at least try and get some sleep dear, and call us when you get there."

"Uh, well, we're probably heading out for dinner so I'll call you after that." I heard another honk and headed further to the door followed by my mother kissing me good-bye and reminding me to be a good guest. I jogged across the street where I had told Roger to park and hopped into the rusty old car that looked more like a death trap than a automobile.

"Hey ya." Roger greeted me with his smiling emerald eyes.

"Hey sorry it took a minute. There's a phone near the Ventur right?" I asked as I tossed my bag in the backseat beside a guitar case and an amp.

"Yeah sure. Why?"

"I just need to call my mom as soon as we get there. So she's sure I got there safe..." I said praying he wouldn't think I was lame.

"Protective?"

"I guess. Typical Jewish mother." I said noticing the joking tone in Roger's voice and the small smile playing upon his lips.

Roger looked at me briefly but then focused his attention back on the road. He looked like he had just shaved, his short, bleach blonde hair was moused up and then I noticed he had an earring. He was wearing black jeans and a sleevelss AC-DC shirt despite the fact that it was 30 degrees outside. But it showed off his toned, muscular arms perfectly, so I wasn't complaining. There was a hint of cologne wafting from him, and I smiled and looked at the corners of those greener than green eyes and...was that...?

"Are you wearing eyeliner?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah, heh." He laughed nervously. "On stage it helps bring out the eyes and stuff."

Bring out his eyes? Was it possible to bring out those beautiful emeralds any more? I shrugged subconsciously and looked at the road.

"So Collins and Maureen are meeting us there?" I asked trying to avoid the silence that threatened to settle upon the car.

"Yeah, I think Joel's taking them but they're catching a ride back with us."

"Oh, okay."

Roger POV

I smirked as Mark fidgeted with the scrap of red cloth around his neck, and then I noticed how nice he looked...besides the sad excuse for a scarf that hung around his neck. He had a light blue button down shirt that no doubt complimented his eyes, and dark blue jeans on. Just when I thought he couldn't get any cuter.

"So your parents are alright with your band and you staying out this late?" He asked still fidgeting.

"Yeah, my mom's fine with it. As long as I don't completely flunk out of school."

"Your dad?" Mark questioned softly.

"He doesn't live with us." I said coldly.

"Oh. Can I ask why?"

"Listen, I'll tell you about him. Really I will. Just...not now okay?"

I saw Mark nod out of the corner of my eye and I clenched my jaw and starred at the road. I pushed the thought of fathers out of my mind and turned on the radio.

"Any preference?" I asked Mark.

"Nope, just no disco."

"What? You're not down with the groovy beats?" I asked in my best 70s accent, if such a thing exists. Mark laughed and I turned the radio to a rock station in an attempt to get pumped up for the show, and get me in the zone. "Losing My Religion" came on, and even though it was a little soft for my taste I left it on. Not shortly after I heard Mark humming along.

REM fan?" I asked amused.

He stopped humming and blushed a little. God he was cute!

"A little."He admitted sheepishly.

"Cool." I said making a mental note to listen to any REM tapes I had when I got home.

"Who do you listen to?" He asked.

"AC-DC, Metallica, Quiet Riot, Twisted Sister, Motley Crue."

"Oh! What's your band's name?"

I laughed a bit and Mark gave me a confused glance.

"I'm sorry, it's just that we change it every week. Last week we were the First Grade Drop-outs, this week it's Honor Bound." I said looking back and forth between the ever so cute blonde-haired blue-eyed Mark and the black asphalt that my car was gliding over. "We have a lot of ideas but we usually have a song titled the name." I sighed.

"It'll come in time." Mark said, always optimistic. We arrived at the bar and saw Maureen and Collins waiting outside. We parked and Mark helped me grab my equipment and haul it around to the back. Then he slung his messenger around his shoulder and we headed to the front.

"Hey guys!" I grabbed their attention. I shook Collins hand and Maureen attacked Mark with a hug. I had already played at the Ventur once, so I showed them inside, but then I had to depart for a sound-check. I walked backstage and waved to my band-mates.

"So how's Scarsdale?" Our bass-player Jesse asked.

"Surprisingly alright. School's the same, the house is a little bigger, we even have a little yard-"

"Those your new friends?" He asked pointing to Mark, Collins and Maureen who had actually detached herself from Mark.

"Yep. I can introduce you after the show."

"Who's the cute one?" He asked.

"Mar-een. Maureen." I caught myself when I noticed he was starring at Maureen. Jesse looked at Mo one last time, and then he went further backstage. I looked out one last time to see two sapphires meet my own emeralds. Mark smiled and I grinned before disappearing as Jesse had.

There's no way to describe the adrenaline rush you get from being on stage. The power chords of guitars and the clash of symbols, the screaming fans- even just 100- is amazing. Our band took the stage promptly at 9:00 and by 9:04 the crowd was raging. We had started out doing a few covers, then we launched into three of our own songs. Just as we headed into the last cover, I found who I'd been scanning the crowd for. Maureen was holding onto his arm and screaming with the rest of the crowd but Mark just smiled. And that smile was more intoxicating than all the screaming fans and all the power chords in the world.


	6. Chapter 6: Bad Parents and Breakdowns

Chapter 6

Mark POV

On stage it was like Roger was a totally different person than the guy I knew from school. Women were literally throwing themselves at him. But who could blame them? With his dyed blonde hair spiked, his abs glistening from the sweat and showing perfectly under the sleeveless AC-DC shirt, those black-outlined green orbs and that velvet voice- the guy was a rock god! Maureen started to drag me away from the crowd, and I reluctantly let her.

"Whew! Sorry, I just had to get some air." She said walking up to the bar where Collins was seated.

"Hey guys. What a show huh?"

"Yeah! This guy rocks!" Maureen exclaimed as she ordered a Coke. She leaned her head on my shoulder and I slung an arm around her casually, knowing she was tired.

"Hey Mark?" She looked up to me.

"Hm?"

"Do you like him?"

"What? No! I mean..."

"Oh...well I think the band's good." She said directing her gaze toward the stage.

I sighed relieved, and then looked at the blonde rocker on stage.

"So, do you?"

"What?"

"Like Roger?"

"No, at least not more than a friend." I lied.

Collins gave me a stern look and Maureen searched my eyes. She wrapped her arms around me and put her head to my chest.

"You're a terrible liar. But...we'll always be friends right?"

I embraced her and smiled. Maureen could have insight past her years and she could be wild at times, but then there were times when she was as innocent and as vulnerable as a child.

"Best friends." I whispered in her ear. I felt her body gently shaking a moment later and then heard a soft cry. I pulled back a little.

"What's wrong? Mo? You okay?" I asked holding her shoulders.

"I just don't ever want to go home." She answered shakily, a single tear rolling down her face.

"You get in a fight?"

She nodded 'no' and a few more tears escaped her chocolate eyes. I wrapped her in another hug and she started to sob. Collins walked us outside for more air and privacy and Maureen took a few breaths before regaining enough composure to explain the situation.

"They missed my play last week and they don't even know. I reminded them about it. I left notes, I left messages. But what do they do instead? Leave to see my stupid sister in Florida without even telling me ahead of time. They just left a note. A fucking note with $60." Maureen started crying again as I held her.

"Hey, hey, they're idiots. When you're famous they'll know what they missed out on. You'll show em."

"I don't want to show them. I just want them to notice me."

I rubbed her back gently and swayed from side to side. "I know, I know." I whispered. I tried to calm her down, but eventually I ran out of consoling things to say and my arms fell asleep. Collins stepped in, and I walked back inside to see if the show was over.

Roger POV

As we launched into one of our songs, I noticed Mark, Maureen and Collins heading outside. Were they leaving? My finger slipped and the C-chord I was supposed to hit turned into an F-chord. Aaron, who played guitar and sang back up, looked to me with a questioning expression. I avoided his accusing glare and tried to push Mark, Mo and Collins out of my mind. I tried to focus on the screaming fans all around me, but for the first time in my life I couldn't. What was wrong? Was Mark alright? Through the last two songs I had to fight the overwhelming urge to jump off-stage and run outside to see what was going on, but just as I was about to really lose it I hit the final chord and sang the last note. I ripped my guitar off and did a one-second quick bow before I leaped off the stage just in time to see Mark heading towards me.

"Hey, what's up?" I said trying not to seem too anxious, even though I was.

"Nothing, everything's fine. Maureen just..."Mark stopped.

"What? Is she hurt?"

"No, she's fine physically. She just kinda had an emotional break down. It happens every other month and I just need to be there for her. She's outside with Collins getting some air, I'm gonna go check up on them ok?"

"Yeah, sure. Is there anything I can do?" I asked.

"No, she'll be fine." Mark said leaving.

I followed him to the door and strategically placed myself where they couldn't easily see me. Collins had his arms around Maureen but as soon as Mark re-entered the scene Maureen buried her head in his chest and Mark wrapped his arms around her gently. Could that girl sobbing into Mark's chest really be the same confident, wild girl who wanted to save the frogs second period? Collins patted Maureen on the back and gave Mark a sympathetic smile before heading back inside. I slipped out of my hiding place and met him at the door.

"Hey, great show!" He said slapping me on the back.

"Thanks Col, what's wrong with Maureen?"

"Same thing as always. Her parents. This time they left without so much as a telephone call. They left a note saying they went to see her sister in Florida for a week."

"What?" I asked not believing what I heard.

"And they missed her play last week despite the countless reminders Mo gave them."

"So she's going home to an empty house?"

"Looks that way. I'd invite her to stay with me, but Joel's old room-mates are staying with us and it's pretty jammed already." Collins said.

"No one should go home to an empty house for days on end. She'll sleep at my place. It's no palace, but it's sure better than going home to nothing."

Collins looked at me with an expression of surprise and shock that quickly turned to joy and relief. I looked back out the window to see Maureen with her head on Mark's shoulder, looking very sad but not crying anymore thankfully.

"You need a ride back right?" I asked Collins as I searched my jean pockets for my keys.

"If it's not too much trouble."

"Nope, let's get going."

"Whoa, what about the other bands?"

"They're nothing special. Ridick's bass player can't play to save his life and the lead singer of Sage is tone deaf." I qualified as we headed out to Mark and Maureen.

Mark POV

"Mark why don't they notice me? I mean I know I'm not the smartest or the prettiest, but I sure try." Maureen cried into my chest.

"Hey, hey", I said tilting her chin up. "You are beautiful and bright and nothing short of amazing." I wiped away her tears and she smiled weakly before leaning her head on my shoulder.

"Thanks Marky. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Collins and Roger approached us quietly and Collins rubbed Maureen's shoulder to get her attention.

"You guys ready to go?" He asked softly.

I looked down, knowing the question was directed at her. Maureen nodded a bit and sniffled as we startled walking. I wrapped one arm around her waist and we followed Roger to his car. Roger loaded his guitar and amp into the trunk while me and Mo slid into the backseat. Roger and Collins got in the front seat and Roger looked at me via rear-view mirror. He smiled weakly and I returned the smile.

The ride to Collins' house was silent but not uncomfortable and by the time Maureen had fallen asleep, so had my right arm. Roger took directions from Collins and we soon pulled up to his house.

"Thanks." Collins smiled widely as he was greeted at the door by his brother.

"Are his parents away too?" Roger asked me.

"You could say that..." I started. Then I sighed and realized he might as well hear the sad truth from me. "Collins parents died when he was 9. His older half-brother Joel was 19 and all the family that Collins had left, so he raised him."

"Oh. Wow."

"Yeah. Joel's all he has." I said trying to shift without waking Maureen.

"So, you like the show? Or, at least what you saw of it?" Roger asked as he pulled out onto a main road.

I smiled and looked at him in the rear-view mirror. "I loved it."

"Good." Roger said sounding satisfied with a grin he didn't know I could see.

We drove around corner after corner until finally we entered Roger's neighborhood.

"Are we dropping Mo off?" I asked.

"She can sleep at my house. I don't think she needs to wake up alone in an empty house after tonight." Roger said as he pulled up to a light blue two-story house and parked. He looked back at me and saw that Mo was still asleep.

"Should we wake her up?" He asked.

"No, she's been through enough. I'll just carry her inside." I slipped my arm out from under her head gingerly and tried my best to lift her. Not long after my struggle, Roger hoisted her up in his arms effortlessly. I admired him briefly and then went and opened the front door for him, which was strangely unlocked. Roger nodded to the wall and I searched for a light switch and flicked the first one up, illuminating the room. It looked like a very homey living room, with light blue paint splashed on the walls and paintings of landscapes and pictures of Roger adorning them. To the side was a dark blue couch with a burgandy afghan flung over the side. Roger placed Maureen gently on the couch and covered her with the afghan. He disappeared into the adjoining room for a moment then reappeared .

"Ok, my mom will listen out for Maureen just in case. C'mon, my room's upstairs." He jogged up the stairs that had been hiding around a corner.


	7. Chapter7:Plaid Pants & Paternal Problems

Chapter 7: Plaid Pants and Paternal Problems

I laid Maureen on our couch and though I envied and kind of hated her sometimes, she look so peace and innocent and even beautiful when she was sleeping. I covered her with an afghan and then stepped into my mom's room for a brief moment.

"Hey Mom, I'm home. Me and Mark are sleeping in my room and Mark's friend Maureen is sleeping on the couch, she's had a really rough night."

"Alright, I'll keep an ear out for her just in case. Good show?"

"Great show. Love you, g'night!"

"Goodnight honey." My mom said blowing me a kiss as I left.

As soon as Mark and I made it to my room I flopped onto my excuse for a mattress and sighed.

"Tired?" Mark smiled.

I groaned in response.

"Being a rock god will do that to ya I suppose." Mark said sitting in a chair beside my bed.

I laughed and sat up. "I'm not a rock god _exactly_, but thanks for the compliment." I said standing up and going to my closet.

"You bring extra clothes?" I asked.

"Shit! I knew I forgot something!" Mark muttered.

"No problem." I said tossing him one of my T-shirts and my extra pair of pajama pants. I exited the room to relieve myself and change into my own pajamas and when I re-entered Mark stood wearing one of my many black AC-DC T-shirts and my plaid pajama pants hung very loosely around his waist. The contrast of the black against his pale skin made him look even paler now, almost albino. And the pants looked like they could fall off at any moment...which I honestly wouldn't have minded. I held back a laugh and crossed to my closet to get out a blanket and a few pillows.

"Thanks" Mark said unfolding the blanket and immediately sliding under it. I flicked off the overhead light and turned on the lamp on my bed side table. I crawled into my own bed and ripped my shirt off before slipping under my blanket.

"So honestly, what did you really think of the show?" I asked Mark turning on my side so I could see him.

"I thought it was great! I thought_ you_ were great. You have a really amazing voice Rog."

"Thanks." I said feeling the heat rising to my cheeks.

"Who writes the songs? I mean, I only got to hear parts of a few, but what I heard was good."

"Todd wrote a few, but mostly I do."

"They're _amazing_ Roger."

"Thanks, that means a lot." I felt the heat rise to my cheeks again and lied on my back so he wouldn't see.

"Roger?" Mark said shakily.

"Yeah Mark?"

"Can I ask you something...personal?"

I turned on my side again and Mark was looking at me with worried eyes.

"Yeah, sure."

Mark turned back on his back, his eyes searching the ceiling as if they held some secret.

"Have you ever...been...with another guy?"

"Sexually or relationship-wise?"

"Um...either?" Mark said a little easier.

"Yes."

"To which?"

"Both."

"Been with a girl?"

"Yep."

"So, you're bi?" He rolled over and faced me again.

"Nope. I'm pansexual. What your predetermined biological gender is doesn't matter to me. You can't decide your sex, you can decide what kind of person you are." I explained. "Why?"

"Oh, uh, no reason." Mark said turned away again. A deaf person could have heard how fake that was.

"Look at me and tell me there was no reason for that question." I challenged.

"Why?" Mark squirmed.

"Because I don't believe you." I smiled at him.

"Well...why does it even matter?" He asked.

"Well, I just thought we were friends..."

"We are, but...ya know how you didn't wanna talk about your dad? It's like that. I'll tell you...just not now." Mark said earnestly.

"Mark, can I trust you?" I said starring into his crystal clear baby blues.

"I didn't think you had to ask."

I smiled weakly and climbed out of my bed and sat next to him on the floor. I held out my bare forearm and pointed to a few scars.

"See these?"

Mark nodded solemnly.

"That's from when he was drunk", I pointed to the biggest one. "That's from when I failed a math test", I pointed to the next one. "That's from when I talked back", I pointed to the last one. "I've got plenty more but I think you get the idea. My dad left 5 years ago. He hit my mom all the time, but when he started abusing me she kicked him out. He keeps trying to come back, that's one reason we moved here. There ya go. That's my dad. My bastard of a dad. Don't feel like you have to tell me anything, I just wanted me best friend to know my past." I climbed back into bed slowly.

"G'night Mark." I turned off the lamp.

"Good night Roger."


	8. Chapter 8: Hurt and Holding Hands

Chapter 8- Hurt and Holding Hands

As Roger climbed back into his bed, even though I wished he would have stayed on the floor with me, I bid him good night and thought about how anyone could hurt their own child. Even more- how could anyone hurt Roger? How could anyone look into those perfect green eyes and know that they had caused him pain? At least now I understood why he didn't tell me at first though. I heard Roger's breathing getting slower and steadier and I stealthily crept up and went downstairs. I saw Maureen sleeping peacefully and I sat down on the floor beside the couch.

"Mark?" Maureen asked groggily.

"Yeah Mo?" I said getting up onto the couch.

"Mark, where are we?"

"We're at Roger's house. You fell asleep in the car and Roger didn't want you waking up in an empty house so he carried you in here and let you sleep on the couch."

"Oh. That was sweet of him." Maureen said sitting up a bit.

"He's a sweet guy." I said almost wistfully.

Maureen looked at me through sleepy eyes and asked, "Mark, do you like him as...more than a friend?"

I couldn't lie to her anymore, I couldn't lie to myself anymore either.

"I think so...is that ok?"

Maureen smiled sleepily, and took my hand in hers.

"You can't help your feelings Mark. You can't fight destiny, no matter how hard you might try." She added as an afterthought.

"But this is so different for me. I mean, I've only had one girlfriend."

"Nanette..." Maureen said scornfully. "Just give it time Marky boy. There's no rush to figure everything out tonight."

"I know, I just...I can't stop thinking about him Mo." I said remembering how peaceful Roger had looked when I left the room.

"I know. You two are always looking at each other. He likes you Marky. He really does." Maureen gave my hand a gentle squeeze then yawned and laid back down. I pulled the afghan up to her chest and kissed her forehead.

"Night Mo, and thanks." Maureen yawned again in response.

I trudged upstairs, taking my time and trying to be quiet. I crept into Roger's room and thankfully he was still asleep. I walked up to his bedside and noticed that some of his hair had fallen onto his face and I gently pushed it away. He was so beautiful. Even though 'beautiful' was used to describe feminine things, and there was nothing feminine about Roger, that was the word that fit him best. I noticed then that the black eyeliner still traced his eyes and I remembered how stunning those emerald eyes had looked on stage. Without a second thought I traced his cheek lightly with my fingertips and his lips slowly twisted into a dreamy smile. I pulled my hand back and then slipped under the quilt Roger had given me.

Roger shifted and turned in his bed and then I heard, "Psst! Mark? You asleep?"

"No." I answered at normal volume.

"Oh. Did I wake you up?"

"No, I decided to go check on Mo."

"She ok?" Roger asked crawling out of his bed and sitting next to me.

"Yeah. She said it was nice of you to let her sleep here and..."

"She say anything else Mark?"

I took a deep breath. "I grew up in a Jewish home. My parents put the fear of God in me so that I didn't dare act out or go against the norm. They think rock is the devil's music and that secular television is a portal to hell. I've been through cotillion, and piano lessons and everything else supposedly well rounded Jewish children go through. They put me on a path to be a doctor or a lawyer, or something as equally prestigious. They expect me to marry a nice Jewish girl and raise a traditional Jewish family."

"Ok. So what's the problem?" Roger asked furrowing his brow.

" They never expected me to like with someone who wasn't Jewish...or a boy...who's in a rock band."

"Me?" He asked incredulously.

I looked down at the quilt and nodded. "I just wanted my best friend to know how I feel about him." I glanced up and Roger just sat there starring at me with a hint of a smile playing upon his lips. I didn't want to say anything...but...the silence was killing me.

"Now you're totally freaked out and-"

"No, no. Mark, I like you too." Roger said.

"You do?" I looked up in surprise.

Roger nodded with a grin. I grinned back and Roger took my hand in his. An electric current ran through my body and I grinned even wider, if that was even possible.

"What now?" I asked stupidly. Roger smiled at me slyly and pulled down his blanket and pillow.

"Scoot over." I did as he said and we laid down beside each other, under our blankets our fingers entwined and each of us lost in the other's eyes.


	9. Chapter 9: Hangovers and Coffee

**Ok, so I know I need to update more often if I want to get this done by June, but I promise it will be done by then. I also know that alot of people, or at least my friends are angry about not having the boys kiss yet. My answer is that it's coming, very soon, within the next 2 chapters so just be patient. Anyways, here it is, Chapter 9.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Hangovers and Coffee

"I just wanted my best friend to know how I feel about him."

Wow...Mark liked me. Me! I starred into the crystal clear waters that were his eyes and he babbled out something.

"No, no. Mark, I like you too." I responded. A few minutes later, we were holding hands and I was lost in a impossible bluer than blue sea.

"Roger! Roger, wake up!" I felt someone nudge my shoulder and I rolled over groaning.

"C'mon Roger, we have school."

"School bad. Must kill school." I said pulling a blanket up over my head.

Mark laughed and pulled the blanket off.

"What are you doing up even?"

"I have an internal alarm clock. I'm going down to check on Mo, but when I get back you better be up!" Mark threatened as he walked downstairs.

I dragged myself to my closet and threw on a tan Twisted Sister T-shirt and I grabbed the first pair of jeans I saw and not noticing (or caring) if they were clean I changed into them as well. I trudged to the bathroom, relieved myself, brushed my teeth and gave a cursory glance at my hair before Mark came bounding up the stairs.

"So, um, I don't think Mo's going to school today."

"Why not?" I asked yawning.

"She has a hangover."

"What?"

"Classic hangover. Massive headache, puking, doesn't remember a thing. Apparently, the ten minutes I let her out of my sight some guy bought her a few drinks."

"That sucks! So what, wanna stay here and nurse her back to health?" I asked hopefully.

"Well..." Mark debated.

"Please?" I pouted.

"Well, maybe just through first period- but only because we're done filming!"

"Yes!" I exclaimed.

Mark rolled his eyes playfully at my childish expression and then we marched downstairs to check on Mo. I glanced outside and saw that my mom had already left. She had a pretty early shift at the hospital in Hamet.

"So what's some good hangover food?" Mark asked.

"Well, pancakes, coffee..." I listed. Mark looked at me skeptically.

"Not that I would know from experience or anything..." I lied.

We set Maureen up with an Ego waffle and a mug of black coffee and then made ourselves some breakfast and sat at the kitchen table. I downed one cup of coffee in about 30 seconds and poured another as I watched Mark swallow some coffee with an expression as if the coffee was a vegetable and Mark a five-year-old.

"Not big on coffee?"

"Eh, not really." Mark said as he put the cup down.

"Aw Mark, why didn't ya tell me? We have other stuff too." I said walking to the fridge. "OJ?" I asked.

"If it's ok."

If it's ok? Is this the boy I cuddled with through the night? He remembered that right? I took out the carton of orange juice and poured some in a glass and handed it to Mark.

"Thanks." He said sheepishly.

"Welcome." I replied sitting down and gnawing on my cold waffle. "So..." I started to end the silence.

"So..." Mark responded.

"Listen, Mark, about last night-"

"It's ok Roger. You were really tired, so I understand if you want to forget it." He said studying the pattern on the tablecloth.

"Why would I want to forget it? Mark, I was tired but I knew what I was doing. Last night was amazing. Unless...you don't think it was?"

Mark jerked his head up and his glacier blue eyes met mine. "No, I never want to forget it. It's just that...this is new for me. I mean, I've never seriously dated, and you know...you're a guy."

"So, what? Do you want to take it slow? Put it on hold?"

"Putting this on hold wouldn't be fair to you." Mark said, his gaze going back to the tablecloth.

"What? Why not?"

"You'd waste time you could've spent dating other people, waiting for me."

I reached across the table and took his hand. He looked at me in surprise.

"Mark, there aren't any other people I want to see. Just you, only you."

Mark smiled, his blue eyes shining and his cheeks reddening.

"And I'll wait for you as long as I have to."

Mark POV

Roger reluctantly trudged to the car with a pout and slung his backpack carelessly into the backseat of his car.

"I still think we should stay here and look after Maureen."

"Roger, if you had a hangnail you'd use that as an excuse to stay home." I quipped.

"Hey! Don't make fun- those can have some serious psychological repercussions if not handled properly." Roger warned.

I laughed as Roger started the car. "Drama Queen." I lightly punched his arm with a smile.

"That's Mr. Drama Queen to you bucky."

I cocked one eyebrow and he unsuccessfully tried to stifle a grin.

"Ya know, you're really cute." He announced as we pulled onto the main road.

Immediately I felt the heat rise to my cheeks. I mumbled a half-audible 'thanks', and turned to the window to hide my childish grin.

"Especially with that smile."

My smile disappeared and I focused on the floor and cursed side-view mirrors.

"Hey Mark?" Roger asked after we had rode in silence for the past few minutes.

"Yeah?" I asked looking up.

"Just out of curiosity...how long do you think it'll take you to ya know, think over the whole sexuality thing?" Roger asked not taking his gaze off of the vacant street.

"I dunno. Not long, but I don't think I could ever tell my parents. They'd kick me out, or have an exorcism or something."

"Oh, okay." Roger said seemingly satisfied.

His hand rested on the center console and I glanced at it, then back at the road. Should I take his hand? We held hands last night, the best night of my life. I glanced at his hand again. Roger looked to me- fuck! Caught...

"Mark?" He smiled.

"Hm?"

He laughed openly. "Do you want to hold my hand?"

Was I seriously that noticeable?

"Well," I stammered. "Only if you want to."

"I can't think of anything better to do with my free hand." He joked.

I put my hand shakily in his and he laced his fingers with mine.


	10. Chapter 10: Puppies and Power Chords

Here it is after forever and a day! Disclaimer: The song in here is Darren Hayes. It's awesome, and if possible find it and listen to it. Anyways, feel free to make suggestions and such. Critics- I love ya!

* * *

Chapter 10: Puppies and Power Chords

"Just close your eyes!" Mark scolded.

It had been a month since we had started unofficially dating and now with Christmas approaching Mark had gotten me a surprise and simply could not wait to give it to me.

"Can I open them yet?" I giggled.

"Nope!" I could hear him smiling.

Mark led me up a series of stairs and into my living room, given away by the scent of my mom's gingerbread cookies.

"Mark why am I in my living room?"

"You peeked!"

"I did not, I just know the feel of my own living room."

"Will you just be quiet!" He laughed. "Okay", he grabbed my shoulders. "Now stand here, and 1-2-3-open!"

My eyes flew open to see my mother and Mark holding a Golden Retriever puppy.

"Surprise!" They both yelled.

"You got me a puppy?!"

"I talked to your mom and she was alright with it and so we went and picked this one out today, do you like him?"

I picked up the little furball and cuddled him in my arms. "Are you kidding? I love him!" I sat down on the floor and placed the puppy down gently, who then made a beeline for the Christmas tree ornaments.

"What are you going to name him Roger?" My mom asked as she got up and disappeared into the kitchen for a quick second, then reappeared carrying a plate of Christmas cookies. She passed the plate to Mark, he took a few mumbled a thanks, and then passed the plate to me. I put the plate on the coffee table and took the puppy in my arms again.

"He kinda looks like a Cohen."

Mark choked on his cookie then sputtered "what? Why?"

"Well, he has yellow fur and he's adorable." I qualified.

"I'm not sure whether I should be flattered or embarrassed that you're naming your dog after me." Mark said taking a slow bite out of his cookie.

"Fine." I sighed. "I guess Van Halen's a good name too."

Mark smirked. "Thanks. Well, I'll have to come by another day and play with him with you, right now I have to get home for supper."

"Oh Mark, I wish you could stay." My mom said as she put another batch of cookies into the oven.

"Me too." I said with a pout.

"Me three. But I want to live to see you guys again so I better get going."

"Need a ride?" I asked hopefully.

"No, I rode my bike. I'll call ya later?"

"I'll be waiting." I wrapped my arms around him in a quick hug, he bid me and my mom one last farewell and left. I trudged into the kitchen and gazed out the window at the snow covered rooftops.

"I like that boy. He's good for you." My mom announced.

"Why do you say that?"

"Hm, I don't know. He seems to keep you grounded, and he makes you happy."

"Yeah, he does."

"Well, wash up and put Halen in the pen over in the dining room so he won't break any ornaments."

I picked the puppy up lovingly and placed him gently in the pen my mom and Mark had already set up in the dining room.

"Don't worry, we'll play in a bit...Cohen."

Mark POV

"Mark, where have you been? We were about to start dinner!"

"Sorry Mom, I just had to drop off Roger's gift."

"You've been spending a lot of time with that...Gentile." My father spat the last word out hatefully.

"So?"

"I don't like it. Whatever happened to your girlfriend Maureen?"

"Oh yes!" My mother agreed. "I liked her, why haven't we seen much of her lately?"

"She was never my girlfriend, but we still hangout."

The rest of dinner I spent eating in silence as my father hurled insults about my boyfriend across the table...he was my boyfriend wasn't he?

Once I was excused from the table, I stormed upstairs and grabbed the phone. Dialing the only number I knew by heart, I threw myself onto my bed.

"Yello?"

"Hey Rog."

"Hey Marky! You have to come over! Co-Halen's just discovered snow!"

"I don't think I can make it over tonight."

"Huh? What's wrong?"

"Just...my parents."

"Oh, well, is there any way you could make it over? I wanted to give you your present."

Suddenly, I thought up a plan. "I might be able to make it over. The only problem would be getting back here real late."

"So sleepover."

"Is that alright?"

"Mom? Can Mark sleepover? Yeah, s'fine."

"Alright, I just have to call Collins, then I'll be right over." I hung up, found Collins number and dialed.

"Col? Hey, can I get you to cover me tonight?"

"Of course, what's the occasion?"

"Uh..." I stammered.

"Ohh, sleeping over at Roger's hey?" He laughed. "Sure I'll cover, Joel's out on business so I'm the only one answering the phone anyway."

"Thanks Col. Oh, one twist though- you're Mo's dad. Thanks bye!"

"Whoa-wha" I slammed down the receiver. I smiled triumphantly and grabbed my bag along with my pajamas, an extra pair of clothes, and my toothbrush and I hopped downstairs.

"Hey dad, I have to go to Maureen's, ok?"

"Why?"

"Well, she just said she really needs to tell me something...I might be there a while. If it goes well, maybe even all night." I managed a wink. A grin spread across my dad's face.

"Finally! Took my advice huh son?"

"Yeah, sure did. So can I go?"

"Of course. I just need the phone number." I handed him a scrap of paper with Collins' number on it and headed out. I slung my bag around my shoulder, jumped onto my bike and pedaled the two and a half miles to Roger's house. Straightening out my wrinkled shirt and trying to look halfway presentable, I knocked on the door.

"Hey Mark! Come on in, you know you really don't have to knock- you're like family!" Roger's mom warmly welcomed me. Roger appeared at the top of the staircase with Halen in one arm and a poorly wrapped package in the other.

""Hey." Roger flashed his perfect smile.

"You boys sit down and I'll bring you some cocoa."

Roger took a seat on the couch, putting the package on the coffee table and Halen in his lap. I sat next to him and Halen sniffed me out.

"So you really like him?" I asked, more for conversation than affirmation.

"Of course. You know he started following me around right before you got here."

Roger's mom came in with a tray carrying three mugs of hot chocolate and a plate of cookies.

"Oh! Roger! Get Halen off of the couch!" She scolded.

"Sorry pal." Roger put Halen on the floor, where he promptly curled up by Roger's feet and fell asleep.

"Alright, present time!" Roger handed me the newspaper clad package. "Now don't laugh, I wrapped it myself." He said proudly.

"I think we can all see that darling." Roger's mom joked. Roger rolled his eyes and then turned his attention to me.

I carefully peeled back the newspaper to find a nondescript white box. I opened the box and there sat a brand new blue and white striped scarf.

"It doesn't compete with a puppy, but I saw your old one was kinda crappy looking so I-"

"Roger, it's perfect. I love it." I gingerly took the scarf out of the box and wrapped it around my neck a few times and I swear I could still smell him on it.

"Oh Mark!" Roger's mom gasped. "That scarf really brings out your eyes!"

"It does." Roger slightly smiled.

I grinned sheepishly, trying to hide my reddening face.

"Well boys, don't stay up too late. I have to turn in early, I have the early shift tomorrow." She took her mug and kissed Roger's forehead.

"Night Ma."

"Goodnight Roger, g'night Mark."

"Goodnight Ms. Davis." As soon as she had left, Roger beamed.

"That's not all of your present. C'mon." Roger grabbed Halen in one arm and my hand with his free one. I barely had time to grab my bag before being dragged upstairs.

"Roger-slow down!" I yelled as I almost tripped. We finally burst into his room and he laid Halen down on his bed then grabbed his guitar. I flung my bag over near his closet and sat down by Halen.

"I wrote you a song." Roger announced throwing his guitar strap around his neck.

"You wrote me a song? That's so sweet!" I gushed, immediately embarrassed at how much I sounded like a junior high girl.

"You haven't even heard it yet." Roger laughed, plucking a few strings. "Okay, here goes."

Well I know that I have only ever held your hand  
But just one touch is more than enough to understand  
There's a master plan  
And although I know I don't believe in destiny  
Maybe it found me  
Now my world is filled with so many things  
But nothing compares to the touch of your skin  
There's a symphony  
And a melody that plays whenever you're around  
I think I've been found

I can see the sun  
And I can feel the rain  
I can hear the wind call your name  
I can feel your love  
But there's one thing I can't do  
I can't ever get enough of you

Now I know that in the past I've been much too keen  
But your eyes are the kindest that I've ever seen  
I guess there are some things you just know  
There's a voice inside telling me to hold on  
And never let you go  
There's a tune that plays  
It's a sacred sound  
It's a symphony I hear whenever you're around  
Now my world is filled  
With a whisper of love and a promise of tomorrow

I can see the sun  
And I can feel the rain  
I can hear the wind call your name  
I can feel your love  
But there's one thing I can't do  
I can't ever get enough of you

Now my world is filled with so many things  
But nothing compares to the touch of your skin  
There's a symphony  
And a melody that plays whenever you're around  
I think I've been found

I can see the sun  
And I can feel the rain  
I can hear the wind call your name  
I can feel your loveBut there's one thing I can't do  
I can't ever get enough of you

Roger squeezed his eyes shut, as if waiting for criticism but when he heard nothing he looked up to see my two tear filled eyes. I smiled weakly. "That was the most beautiful, wonderful, amazing, most perfect gift anyone has ever given me." I felt tears stream down my face and Roger slung his guitar off and sat in front of me on his bed.

"You are the most beautiful, wonderful, amazing, most perfect person I have ever met." He wiped away my tears smiling. Our faces started moving closer, slowly closer, and closer until-

"Woof!" Halen jumped into Roger's lap. I could feel my face turn 10 shades of red, so I grabbed my bag.

"I'm gonna change." I stammered as I crossed to the bathroom across the hall.

Roger POV

"Stupid mutt." I muttered. Cohen cocked his head to one side as if to ask, 'what'd I do?' I pat his head and changed into my own pajama pants, ripping off my shirt casually. Mark entered the room again, his face no longer stained with tears. He opened the closet, grabbing the pillow and blanket that had basically become his over the past month, and laid them out.

"I feel bad now." He stated.

"Huh?"

"You poured out your soul in a song you wrote for me, and I got you a dog."

Cohen whimpered as if he knew he was being talked about.

"Mark, I've wanted a dog since I was six. The fact that you even got my mom to consider getting one is awesome. And not only did she consider it, she went out with you and got one! That's miraculous in my book." I sat down beside him on the floor. Mark studied the blanket, as he had done many times before and bit his lip, which I had learned over the past month usually meant he had something on his mind. I stayed silent, hoping he would open up without coaxing from me. Then, finally-

"Rog?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we, I mean have, er, can..." He stammered. I threw him a confused expression in which he responded with a deep breath. "Are we together?"

"Well, we're both in one room, at the same time, so-"

"I mean like, dating?"

"Oh. I didn't think you had to ask."

"Well, it's just I was thinking, and neither of us has said anything official."

"'Kay." I got on one knee and took Mark's hand in mine. Mark looked at me questioningly. "Mark, for this to work you need to stand up." Mark wrinkled his eyebrows, still confused, but stood up nonetheless.

"Mark, uh, Mark..." I realized I didn't know his middle name. How could I not know his middle name?

"Elijah." Mark smirked, finally catching on to what I was doing.

"Right, Mark Elijah Cohen, will you be my boyfriend?"

"Hmm..." He stroked his chin. My jaw dropped. But then Mark just giggled and pulled me to my feet.

"Only if you'll be mine." He said wrapping his arms around my waist.

I grinned and as our faces came closer, I whispered, "now we're official." Cohen gave a whimper and Mark looked away but that stupid mutt was not going to ruin this anymore. I tilted Mark's chin so that our noses touched and I pressed my lips gently against his in a moment that was sheer bliss.


	11. Chapter11:Middle Names & Love Proclaimed

Okay, a few author notes:

1.) Roger, Mark, Mo and Collins are on Block Scheduling at school. I don't know if this was around in the 80s, but that's how I wrote it. That's why they're all so close to Final Exams and it's only January.

2.) Special shout-outs to: nycRENTgirl, sparklespaz005, lavieboheme13ak, Silveni, To Being An Us For Once, JollyMe08 and Esplodin' Ookami to being loyal reviewers! Please continue to review and suggest anything you want! I can't gaurantee that they'll be added, but I will take all suggestions into consideration!

3.) And lastly, sorry it took so long to update. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 11

"Who wrote Robinson Crusoe?"

"An old dead guy?" Roger goofed off as Maureen tried to help him study.

"Do you want to fail English?" Maureen asked exasperated.

Roger rolled his eyes.

"Roger, Maureen's aced every single English test she's ever taken. And you already failed your midterm, you really need to pass this final!" I reminded him.

"Fine", he sighed.

"Okay, easy one, William Shakespeare wrote...?"

"Oh! I know! Romeo & Juliet?"

Maureen smacked her open palm against her forehead. "You read that Freshman year! What did Shakespeare write that you read _this_ year?"

"We were supposed to read?" Roger asked genuinely out of curiosity.

Maureen's jaw dropped. She leaned over to me and whispered, "he's toast".

Roger started to drum a beat on his binder, oblivious of Maureen's exasperation.

"Cancha do something?" I pleaded.

"Not that would help him pass."

I ran a hand through my hair and looked hopelessly at Roger.

"Sorry pookie" Maureen said throwing me a sympathetic smile as she left.

"_Do_ you want to fail English?" I asked curious.

"Mark, I'm gonna be a rock star. I don't need English or math or History." He said laying down on his bed.

"But what if that doesn't work out?" I asked sitting beside him.

Roger furrowed his brow and propped himself up on his elbows. "What? Don't you think I'm good enough?"

I smiled softly and rested my hand on his knee. "I think you're the greatest guitarist ever. But what if you break your hand or something? Don't you at least want a High School education to fall back on?"

"Mark, I'm not gonna break my hand." His carefree expression returned and I knew all hope for Roger's English final was lost.

"Besides, I've got better things to do than study." Roger said grabbing me as we tumbled back onto the mattress.

"Roger!" I laughed.

Roger kissed my neck softly.

"Roger, I have to study!" I said, but didn't move. Roger's lips moved up my neck until they found my lips. His lips crashed against mine. His teeth gently nipped my lower lip and then-

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Roger?" His mother called from outside the room.

Roger stopped for a second, but kept his arms wrapped around me.

"Is Mark staying for dinner?" She asked, still from outside the room.

He looked at me, and I shrugged amazed at how much privacy his mother gave him.

"Yeah, if it's ok?"

"Of course, I'll set another place."

Roger turned back to me. "Now, where were we?"

Half an hour (and hundreds of kisses) later, Roger's mom knocked saying dinner had arrived. We reluctantly pulled away from each other and strolled down the stairs hand in hand. Roger's mom smiled at us when she saw our fingers entwined and then set out boxes of Chinese food. We all served ourselves and conversation turned to our upcoming exams.

"Roger's always been good in math and science. I used to think he'd grow up to be an Engineer sometimes." His mother commented.

I had noticed his As and Bs in Biology, competing with my grades sometimes even. Roger just sat silently, stabbing his sweet and sour chicken mercilessly.

"You never told me you liked science." I said.

He mumbled incoherently and I shrugged it off, thinking it was probably something like "school sucks".

After we finished, I knew I'd be expected home soon so Roger accompanied me up to his room so I could gather my books.

"How come you never told me you liked math and science?"

"Cause..." He said childishly.

"Cause why?" I prodded smiling.

"Cause...my dad liked math and science."

Silence descended.

"Oh."

Roger crossed his room and sat on a chair and held his head in his hands. "I used to want to be just like him. But after he, or at least my good mental picture of him left, I just didn't want to be anything like him."

"I'm sorry." I said, more to break the suffocating silence than anything.

But as quickly as the mood had changed to sorrow, it changed back to happiness.

"It's not your fault." Roger hopped up. "So, you gonna study tonight?"

"What else would I do?" I responded, stuffing my books into my bag.

"Well, you could call your boyfriend."

"Well, ya see, he's supposed to be studying too." I smiled.

"Isn't he supposed to pine for you and wait by the phone patiently?" Roger batted his eyelashes.

I rolled my eyes and threw my bag around my shoulder. We ran downstairs and I announced my departure to Roger's mom who quickly gave me a hug goodbye and Roger walked me outside.

"So, I'll just stay here and pine- I mean _study._" Roger teased.

"Roger- study." I warned.

"But I'd rather pine..." Roger pouted.

"Please study?"

Roger sighed a 'fine' and I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek when I was sure no one was around.

"Bye Roger."

"Bye Marky."

Despite my pleas to Roger to study, as soon as I arrived home all I wanted to do was call him. I sat down at the table where my family was eating and my father eyed me cautiously.

"Maureen's again?" He grinned.

"Uh, yeah." I lied. "I'm gonna go study." I plodded to my room and set out my Biology book. Okay, no way I can think about Roger by studying this. I scanned the first page of Chapter 11, and a pasture caught my gaze. Hey, that almost matches the color of his eyes! I slammed my head on my book. This was hopeless.

Roger

After Mark left, I tried to study- I really did. But it's hard to think about Shakespeare or DNA when all you see are those blue, blue eyes. I heard the phone ring downstairs and a minute later, I heard a knock on my door. My mom handed me the cordless phone and I flopped onto my bed.

"Yello?"

"So maybe we can quiz each other over the phone?"

"Mark, were you pining for me?" I asked.

"No! I just...wanted to make sure you were studying."

"You were pining for me!" I squeeled.

"Was not." He fought as if he were three.

"Admit it Mark, you miss me."

"Of course I miss you, but I was not _pining_ for you."

"That's what pining_ is_ Mark."

"Well, one of us had to."

"Marky, I missed you the moment you left my arms."

Silence and then, "really?"

"Of course. Mark...I love you." Silence again. "Mark?"

"You- what?"

"I love you." I said, hoping I hadn't made a mistake.

"I love you too Roger."

"Really? Don't just say it cause I did."

"No, I've been wanting to say that for weeks."

"Why didn't you?"

"I was afraid you didn't feel the same."

"Mark Elijah Cohen, I love you with all of my heart." I said, feeling as though I was soaring in the sky.

"Roger...uh..."

Uh oh, he wanted my middle name.

"Roger, what's your middle name?"

"Uh, so it's been nice talkin to ya-"

"Roger! C'mon!"

"Why do you have to know?"

"Well, I just thought it'd be nice to know." Mark said sounding innocent and sniffling.

"Oh no, I'm not falling for that."

"Why won't you tell me?"

"It's dorky."

"I'm gonna find out eventually."

"Not if I can help it."

"What're you going to do? Move?" He laughed.

"Maybe I will. I could enter the Middle Name Protection Agency." I said in a joking tone.

"So I guess we're over." Mark said sarcastically.

"I guess so."

I heard muffled voices and then, "I have to go. My mom needs the phone."

"Okay, see you tomorrow."

"See ya." Click.

God, I hoped he'd forget about the middle name thing.


	12. Chapter 12: Protests and Breakups

Chapter 12: Protests and Break-ups

The next day I hoped Mark would have forgotten about the middle name thing- but of course, no such luck.

"C'mon Roger!"

"Drop it Mark!"

"Cohen! Davis!" Tony yelled. "You two, go to the office and pick up the new tri-pods."

"Alright." Mark said as we headed out. As soon as he closed the classroom door though, he went back to begging.

"Tell me!"

"No."

"Well, I guess you will have to move." Mark sighed.

"Yup." I teased.

"And we'll have to break up."

"Looks that way."

"Would you seriously break up with me over a middle name?"

"Hmm..." I mocked deep thought.

"You'd break up with me?" Mark asked frantically.

I stopped in the empty hallway and pinned Mark against a locked and kissed him softly, and then more passionately. My fingertips glided over his sides and landed on his hips. I pulled away and starred into two blue oceans.

"I will never break up with you. I love you too much." I said quietly.

"Just not enough to tell me your middle name?"

"Exactly, I'm glad you understand." I turned to head back down the hall, but was stopped by Mark pulling me back towards him.

"Please?" He pouted.

Oh no...not the puppy face. He sniffed and pouted even more. I directed my gaze at the ground, not wanting to give into something so little. But just when I was about to say "no" again, Mark's hands ran up and down my sides slowly. Crap.

"Ma-ark." I pleaded. His hands slipped under my black Motley Crue t-shirt and sent chills through my body. His fingers skimmed over my bare chest and at that moment- he could have asked me to kill someone and I would have done it.

"Tell me." He whispered in my ear almost seductively.

I winced and muttered the name. Mark pulled his hands back to his hips and looked at me.

"What? I couldn't hear it."

"Harold! Alright! My middle name is Harold! Now, can we just go get the fucking tri-pods and drop it?" I pivoted and started walking, Mark catching up with me two steps later.

"You know, Harold's not an extremely dorky name." Mark said almost sounding disappointed that the name wasn't worse.

"When the person it belongs to wants to be a rockstar it is."

Mark just smiled and said softly, "Roger Harold Davis, I love you with every fiber of my being." And as we continued walking, I couldn't help but feel like I was the luckiest guy in the world to have Mark Cohen love me.

**Mark POV**

Walking into Biology, I was thrown into a panic remembering that the final exam was in two days. Seeing the words "Study Day" on the board helped to calm my anxiety a little, but one look at Roger and I knew I wouldn't be studying one bit in the next 90 minutes. Maureen bounced into the room and proceeded to attach herself to me. I slung my arm around her apathetically and I could actually see Roger's muscles tense.

"So", she said in a mischievous tone, "I've decided to do the protest tomorrow."

Maureen had been working on her "Save the Frogs" protest for the past month with the help of Collins and a few other people from her Interpretive Dance class.

"The day before exams?" I asked.

"Yeah, why not?"

"Well, Mo, everyone's just stressing out and they just might not take it too seriously."

Roger giggled a bit and I shot him a cautious glare.

"Well then...they're jackasses. Just please tape it?" She pouted.

"I'll be there." I said forcing a smile.

"Good, remember- 12:30 on the dot!" She reminded me as she bounced off to talk to another protester.

Roger smiled and we took seats at a lab table.

"What?'

"Mark, no one's gonna take her seriously because she's dressing up like a fucking frog!"

"Duh. But you try telling her that. Have you seen her sad face?"

"Yeah, but apparently I have a higher immunity to it than you." He muttered.

"What? Are you jealous?"

"No..."

"What are you jealous of?"

"It's just...she's always clinging to you and stuff. And she's not even your girlfriend! We never even hold hands in public...or at least when people are around."

"Because we'd be beaten! As much as it sucks, people aren't accepting of guys dating yet. You know that." I said keeping my voice low.

"Yeah I know, but I don't care Mark! I want people to know that you're mine, I want to be able to grab your hand when we're walking down a hall full of people, not just when no one's around. And I know there are assholes who won't be accepting, but I'll take on anyone who tries to hurt you. And I don't care what anyone says about us, I'll stick up for our relationship. I just wish you'd do the same..."

"Roger..." I pleaded.

"What?" He snapped.

"Are you mad at me?"

He starred at the board, his jaw clenched and his stare ice cold.

"Look Rog, I'm sorry I'm just not comfortable with that quite yet. And what if my parents found out? I'd never see you again! You understand don't you?" I tried to search his eyes, but all I could see was a deep, dark green. Darker than I'd ever seen them, and lacking the spark they usually held.

"I understand that you're still kind of ashamed of liking a guy, maybe even loving a guy. I understand that you never defy your parents even if it means forsaking your own dreams. I understand that if you feel that way...we're not gonna work."

**Roger POV**

I knew I said I'd never break up with him, I knew I loved him, and I knew that what I was doing was going to break my heart but...I felt like I had to. Mark wasn't completely comfortable with his sexuality yet and until he was, he wouldn't be comfortable in this relationship. As for his parents, if he never went against what they said he'd end up miserable.

"You don't mean that." Mark said with a quiver in his voice.

"Mark, I'm tired of keeping us a secret."

Mark bit his lip and furrowed his brow, then he looked up with tears in his eyes. "I just, can't. Not now at least."

"Until you're comfortable with your sexuality, you won't be comfortable with me."

"But I love you!"

"Just not more than your precious reputation." I got up and walked out of the classroom. And as I stepped into the hallway, down the corridor and into my car, I could hear my heart shattering.


	13. Chapter 13: Getting Back and Getting Out

Chapter 13: Getting Back and Getting Out

"Mark, why did Roger just walk out?" Maureen asked.

Why did he? Why did he break the one promise he ever made me just the hour after?

"Mark?" Maureen peered into my face and embraced me. I felt tears sting my eyes and though I could usually hold back or hide my emotions, I couldn't stop the tears from flowing.

"Awe Mark man, I am so sorry." Collins tried to comfort me during lunch after Maureen filled him in on how Roger stormed out of the classroom 2nd period.

"Is he coming back?"

I shrugged. "I hope so."

"Mark, you might have to accept the fact that you and Roger might not work out. It's not the end of the world." Maureen said, no doubt in an effort to comfort me however miserably failing.

He was my world. And now he was gone.

"Uh, Mo, would don't you go rally the troops to remind them about tomorrow?"

"Okay!"

I tried to give Collins a thankful smile, but I think it turned out looking more like a wince.

"So, what was the fight about?"

"He's upset cause I don't like showing affection around other people."

"Why don't you?"

"Cause people'd harrass us, my parents could find out."

"Has he even met your parents?"

"No."

"He should. He'd understand a little more then."

I sat out during gym, I said I didn't feel well which wasn't completely untrue. I skipped dinner and studying and moped around my room for an hour before-

"Okay!" Cindy barged into my room. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing Cindy, go away."

"No! What happened? You and Maureen have a fight?"

"No."

"Collins?"

"No."

"...Roger?" She asked softly.

I nodded.

"Whadja fight about?" She asked sitting at the foot of my bed.

"Just...guy stuff."

"Oh. Well don't let a friendship fade away because of one little fight."

"Thanks Dr. Ruth."

"I'm serious Mark! I can tell you two are great friends."

"How?"

"Cause at school you're always around him. And you're always smiling."

"Well, we just have different levels of comfort in this friendship."

Cindy shot me a questioning glance but then said, "You know Stephen and I don't always agree."

Stephen was the Rabbi's son and Cindy's boyfriend of two years.

"Of course, a friendship is different than a dating relationship."

"How do you and Stephen resolve fights?"

"We talk about it. I know it sounds cliche, but communication is key in any relationship- friendship or otherwise."

"I don't think Roger wants to talk to me."

"Give it time. If he's really a friend he'll want to talk eventually."

"Okay."

"Alright, I'm gonna go finish some homework." She got up and went to the door.

"Okay, Cindy?"

She turned.

"Thanks."

"Anytime Marky."

Roger POV

Whoever said 'tis better to loved and lost than never to have loved at all' was an idiot. I drove around for an hour before going home. When I did get home, my mom wasn't there so I snuck into her room and grabbed a few sleeping pills. Not enough to kill me- but enough to knock me out for the next 12 hours. Maybe I could sleep some of the pain off...or at least escape it for a few hours.

"Roger! Roger honey, you need to wake up." My mom gently shook me awake.

"What?" I asked groggily.

" 'What?'" She mocked me. "School silly."

"Mom, I don't feel well. Can't I stay home?"

My nurse mother pressed her palm to my forehead and felt under my chin, checking my lymph nodes.

"What test are you trying to skip?"

"No test, those are tomorrow."

"Then what are you avoiding cause you're not sick. You look sad, but not sick."

I sighed. Might as well tell her. "Me and Mark had a fight."

"Ohh. I should've guessed that's why you looked like a sad little puppy. What did you guys fight about?"

"He's not comfortable in public."

"You're gonna need to elaborate on that some."

"Like holding hands in public, you know, PDA."

"Well Rog, some people are like that."

"No, he's only like that with me. He's fine throwing an arm around Maureen. Just...not me."

"Oh. Afraid of what people might say?"

"And that his parents might find out."

"Have you heard him talk about his parents? How strict they are? You cannot blame the boy for fearing that. As for the PDA thing, give it time."

"What if he's never comfortable with it though?"

"Then you hafta decide which matters more- holding hands with someone else at the movies, or holding hands with Mark on our couch watching TV?"

"But if he's not comfortable with PDA, is he really comfortable in this relationship?"

"When you were a baby, for the first three months of your life I refused to take you outside. Do you know why?"

"No."

"It was December and I didn't want you to catch a cold or get sick. Now, I loved you and wanted to show you off to the world but you were so young, that your immune system wasn't that strong yet. Get what I'm saying?"

"Babies are weak?"

"No!" My mom smiled. "I knew one day you'd get sick, but I wanted to wait until your body could handle it better. You guys are in the newborn stage of your relationship. You're gonna have fights, but maybe Mark just wants to make sure your relationship is strong enough to handle the ridicule you're bound to get, understand?"

"But if you had kept me inside my whole life, I wouldn't have matured. I would've been socially incompetent. My immune system would have been fine, but I wouldn't be ready for the real world."

"When it's been a few more months and if Mark still isn't comfortable, then you should be worried."

"But it's less painful this way. Better to end it now when we just started dating than later when we're too far in."

"I see. Better to break it off when you just like him instead of when of it you fall in love?"

"I'm already in love with him."

"Honey, that's as 'far in' as it gets."

Mark POV

That night I couldn't sleep. I sat starring at my ceiling for 4 hours before I realized I had 3 hours till I had to go to school. I wonder what Roger's doing...probably sleeping. Sleep...

"Mark? Mark!" I heard yelling.

I woke up to Cindy's face and shoved her away immediately.

"Good, you're alive."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You slept through your alarm."

"Fuck!" I ran to my closet and threw out a shirt and pants, not caring if they matched.

"Whoa! Slow down there tiger. I'll drive you to school, take your time."

"Oh, that's right!" I said remembering that today was 'Senior Skip' day for those seniors who could afford to miss a day of school. "Thanks", I sighed as I pushed Cindy out of my room. I breathed another sigh of relief and then rifled through my closet to find some outfit that would make Roger go nuts. Of course, being the albino shrimp that I am- that's kinda hard. I found an old jet black ribbed turtle-neck and tried it on. "Not bad", I said checking myself out in my mirror. I found some faded jeans and threw them on. I looked pretty damn good! I brushed my teeth, and put some gel in my hair to tame my cowlicks. Amazing how such little hair can get so messed up overnight.

I strutted downstairs and Cindy's jaw dropped.

"What?" I said putting on my black Nike's.

"Who are you tryin to impress?"

"Nobody. Just thought I'd try something new. Look okay?"

"Uh yeah! Just be glad Mom already left or she'd make you change.

"Why? Cause I look hot?" I joked.

"No, cause you look like a normal teenager instead of Nerdzilla."

I shrugged off her comment and grabbed my bag as we headed out to Cindy's 1982 Honda Civic. Halfway there however, she asked, "So seriously who are you trying to impress?"

"No one!" I insisted.

"Does this 'no one' have a name?"

"Mrs. Gershwin."

"The lunch lady?"

"Uh huh, those hair nets are pretty hot."

"Ew! Gross! Fine, don't tell me." She gave up as we arrived at school.

"Thanks for the ride!" I said hopping out and signing in at the office. I got a late pass and didn't bother stopping at my locker since 1st period would be over in 10 minutes anyway. I slipped into Video Production and my eyes immediately went to the blonde haired green-eyed rocker in the corner of the room. Our eyes connected and he looked surprised. I looked away, trying to make it seem like I wasn't hurt by yesterday's events, and I found a seat by the door. They were filming anchors in the classroom, so we had to be quiet but out of the corner of my eye I saw Roger starring at me.

Roger POV

Damn! I knew Mark was cute, and well, perfect in every single way but- damn! He looked hot! I didn't notice I had been starring until the bell rang. I took a deep breath and then ran to catch up to him in the hall.

"Mark!" I said catching him at his locker.

"What?" He said apathetically, not looking up from his books.

"Can we talk?"

"We are right now." He said still not looking at me.

"No, I mean in private?"

"This is a public school, you find somewhere private to talk."

I scanned the hall and once most of the students were gone I spotted a private place.

"C'mon" I pulled Mark by the arm down the hall.

"Where?"

I opened the door that said 'Janitors Closet' and shoved Mark inside, following after. I searched the wall and soon found the lightswitch. Turning it on revealed a pretty spacious closet filled with cleaning supplies, buckets, mops and a stench so bad that I actually rethought my plan for a second. But only a second.

"This is private."

"And for good reason! Mark said pinching his nose.

"Listen, I just need to say I'm sorry for yesterday." I stopped for a second and look at Mark. And where once stood ice, now held tears. "I was just jealous."

"Of what?" He asked.

"Maureen. I just wish I could hold you in the middle of class like she does."

"You think I don't?"

"Well-"

"I do, I'm just worried."

"About what people might think?"

"Well yeah, a lot of people here know my family and if word gets back to my parents-"

"Yeah, I know. I understand that now. I know how strict they are and stuff. I was selfish and jealous and stupid and...just a huge jackass. I didn't mean to say the things I did, and I'm just really sorry. Can you forgive me?"

Mark gave me a weak smile and nodded.

"And I don't care if we have to keep it a secret forever if you'll be my boyfriend again?"

"I don't know."

"Okay, I understand, I'll just-" I put my hand on the doorknob.

"No, I mean- that didn't sound very official." Mark smiled.

"Oh! Right!" I got down on one knee and took one of his hands. "Mark Elijah Cohen, will you forgive me for being a jackass and be my boyfriend...again?"

Mark pulled me up to my feet and whispered, "yes, Roger Harold Davis, I will."

I kissed him gently on the lips but as I moved away Mark pulled me back and kissed me more passionately than ever before. Unfortunately, after a few minutes the human need to breathe kicked in and we reluctantly pulled apart. Mark wrapped his arms around me and rest his head against my shoulder- and it felt like he fit so perfectly there. Like two puzzle pieces that fit together. My arms fit around him perfectly. I ran my fingers through his short hair and rest my head against his.

"Mark, I love you so much. And I am so sorry for ever making you feel any pain. If you felt pain..."

"Only for the past 24 hours. I missed you Rog."

"I missed you Marky."

We stood there in each other's arms for 10 minutes before realizing we were supposed to be in class.

"We better get back! Mark said panicked.

"Hey! Let's skip!"

"What?"

"Most of the seniors are gone anyways."

"Are you insane?"

"Probably."

"Where would we even go?"

"Somewhere, anywhere."

"Our exams are tomorrow!"

"And two hours is gonna change our grades that much?" Mark stayed quiet for a second, a sign that he was thinking about it.

"Okay." He caved.

"Yes!"

"But if I get caught- you will face my wrath."

"Yes Almighty Mark." I mocked bowing before him.

"C'mon, let's go." He said pulling me by the arm out of the closet..

"So Mark, now that we're out of the closet- get it? Closet?" I laughed.

"You're hilarious Rog." Mark said rolling his eyes.


	14. Chapter 14: First Dates

Okay, one thousand gold stars to anyone who can name where I stole Roger's new bands name from. Disclaimer: I didn't come up with it, in case you didn't already guess.

* * *

Chapter 14: First Dates

"Roger, where are we going?" I asked as we entered yet another unfamiliar highway.

"I want you to meet a few people."

"Who?"

"My band." He said with a hint of a smile.

"Oh. Honorbound, right?"

"Actually, no. Now it's No Vacancy."

"Oh. Aren't they in school now?"

"Jesse and Tony dropped out. Wilson graduated. Adam is in school- sophomore."

"Sophomore?"

"Yeah, kid's a drum prodigy."

"Wait, doesn't your band live in Hamet?"

"Yep."

"Roger! That's an hour away!"

"Oh! I totally forgot! I mean, it's not like we have 5 _hours_ to kill." He teased.

I slunk down in the passenger seat and tried to hide the fact that I was anxious beyond reason.

"You've never skipped before have you?" Roger asked gazing at me for a moment.

"No." I admitted as I turned my gaze to the floorboard.

"Well don't worry, you're with the pro kid."

"Thanks for that encouragement, I really feel like I'm doing the right thing now." I said sarcastically.

Roger slipped his hand into mine slowly. "How about now? Feel right?"

I could only smile in return.

After half an hour of more twists and turns, we finally made it to Jesse's apartment…or at least what resembled an apartment building. I thought that maybe the vines crawling up the side of the building, and the grime that covered the exterior of the building could be a façade for a truly amazing interior of the building, but as soon as Roger opened the lobby door and the stench of rot and cheap beer inundated me, I knew I was wrong. On the way up, Roger explained that Jesse had dropped out of high school last year and had been living off of his parents money. Shortly after, Tony had dropped out, moved in with Jesse and had a job at a coffee shop to share expenses.

We scaled the two flights of stairs until we arrived at Apartment #408. My eyes darted around suspiciously, scanning the dilapidated building for anything dangerous, hazardous, toxic or possibly radioactive that might be lurking around. Roger suddenly pounded on the door and I jumped about 2 feet into the air, but tried to cover up my surprise hoping Roger didn't see my leap. A few seconds passed and Jesse appeared at the door looking just as scruffy and dirty as he did the night at the bar.

"Roger?! What the hell?" Jesse said with a smile and a hug.

"Hey guys." Roger said slapping Jesse on the back and shaking Tony's hand.

"Thought you had school Davis?" Tony said swiping his hair out of his eyes.

"Eh, we did but we skipped. Oh, by the way, this is Mark." He said presenting me. "Mark, this is Jesse and Tony."

I gave a little wave and Jesse opened the door and motioned for us to come in.

"So you guys just takin' in the town?"

"Yeah," Roger said flopping onto their sad excuse for a futon.

"You should go by Toners, they miss you down there."

Roger talked on with Jesse and Tony about places they knew in town and the new happenings that an out-of-towner wouldn't know. I spent most of the duration of the visit scoping for cockroaches and mold. I glanced at Roger, and how he laughed with such ease and grace. He seemed unaffected by the environment. I gave him a curious look, and he nodded at me, as if understanding that I was uncomfortable.

"So practice Saturday?" He asked.

"You know it. 3 o'clock- warehouse." Jesse responded.

"Alright, well we better get going." He said standing. I followed his lead and rose also.

"Okay, well it's been cool. Nice meeting you Mike." Jesse said following us to the door.

"Mark." I corrected him.

"Whatever." He said waving good-bye to Roger and closing the door.

"I don't like him." I announced.

"Neither did I, he grows on ya."

"Like the mold growing all over the walls?"

"Something like that", Roger said with a grin as he slung an arm around my shoulder.

Roger took me to all his old haunts, his old house, and we stopped by his old school right as it was letting out and caught Adam. It took him a minute to recognize Roger at first, but after a second the sophomore jogged over to the car.

"Roger! Hey! What are you doing here?"

"Just cuttin class with a friend." He responded laying a hand on my shoulder.

"Man, I wish I had that kind of spunk."

"Well we better head back or we'll get the 'spunk' beat outta us."

"Alright then, see ya at practice?"

"Yep, later kiddo."

"Later boss." Adam said with a wide smile.

About an hour later, we stopped just outside of Scarsdale at a Burger King for a bite to eat. As we sat down, Roger paused and then said, "is this our first date?"

"We've been dating for like 2 months."

"I know, but technically, isn't this our first real date?"

"I eat dinner at your house all the time." I said taking a bite out of one of my chicken nuggets.

"Uh yeah, with my _mother _watching!"

"We hold hands!" I objected.

Roger pursed his lips and starred at me.

"Fine, I guess this is our first date." I gave in.

Roger smiled and took a bite of his cheeseburger.

"Ya know I always imagined a first date would be more romantic."

"What? You don't think this is romantic?"

I looked around the dirty, cheap fast food joint and cocked one eyebrow in response.

"We've got the best fluorescent lighting in the country", he pointed up at the flickering light above us, "a view that cannot be disputed," he gestured at the view of the filth covered streets outside the restaurant, "and food fit for a king" he finished holding up his cheeseburger. "And I've got the best company in the world." He said focusing his eyes on mine.

"I love you." I said taking a sip of my drink.

"Yeah?"

"Of course."

"Hm, how about that." He teased.

"Roger!" I exclaimed.

"You love me? Prove it." He demanded.

"You don't believe me?"

"I dunno." He looked up.

"Seriously?"

I took a look around and noticed that it was vacant. Even the cashier had abandoned her post. A sly smile slid onto my face and I took Roger's hand.

"Believe me now?"

"Eh."

I brought his hand to my lips and kissed each knuckle and then his open palm. I looked up at the two emeralds that I was captivated by every day. "How about now?" I asked in a low whisper.

"A little."

I pushed a loose strand on hair behind his ear and caressed his cheek softly. I could feel the stubble as I traced his jawline gently with the tips of my fingers.

"Now?" I whispered.

"I always did. I love you Mark."


	15. Chapter 15: Jealousy and Guilt

Authors Note: I know that computers were probably not around in the 70s/80s, so just imagine they were. Please read and review! And as always- critics- I love ya!

* * *

Chapter 15: Jealousy and Guilt

Once I got home, I hit the books hard. With exams tomorrow, I felt so unprepared. Of course I didn't regret how I'd spend the day at all. Opening my book, I tried to focus on the words in front of me. Unconsciously though, my gaze went to the phone. No! I had been with him all day, I need to study. Biology...DNA is...oh what the hell! Just as I was about to call Roger however, the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Mark?" Roger asked.

"Roger." I stated.

"Hey..."

"Hey."

"I miss you."

"Cough- pining- cough."

"I can't help it!"

"Have you tried?"

"To help it? Do you want me to not miss you?"

"Rog, we have a huge exam in two days!"

"I know..."

"We both need to study."

"I know..."

"And you're calling because...?"

"I love you and I miss you." He said innocently.

"We spent the whole day together." I reminded him.

"I know, I loved every second of it."

"Me too." I admitted. "Tell ya what, would it be better if we just stayed on the phone while we studied? Not really saying anything, but still there?"

"Yeah. That'd be good. I love you."

"I love you too. Now study."

I'm not sure how long we stayed on the phone, all I remember is waking up at 1a.m. and hearing Roger slightly snoring on the other end. I hung up and sighed. The best conversation I ever had- and I didn't even say one word.

The next day we had our 1st and 4th period exams. Video Production, being an elective, didn't have an exam so class was just spent filming and editing for 3 hours. Roger had of course secured a field reporter position and there was even talk of him becoming co-anchor. Luckily, Tony assigned me to film him due to my experience. This week our assignment was to interview students about how they studied for exams. I grabbed Jake, the freshman who had become our boom-mic kid, my camera, tripod and we headed out to Study Hall. Usually there was anything but studying going on in Study Hall, however exam time had struck and it was dead silent in the classroom. Somehow we lured three kids to interview and set right to work.

"Okay, Roger let's shoot the intro later since we have the people here right now. Alright Jake, positions. And 3-2-"

"I'm here with Emma Bennett. Emma, how do you study for exams?"

"Well", the blonde sophomore started twirling her hair. Wait- did she just _bat her eyelashes_? "Sometimes I have a few friends over and we have a study party." She said never taking her eyes off of Roger.

"Is that more study or party?" Roger made one of his corny jokes he was now famous for.

Emma giggled and touched Roger's arm. I gripped the camera and tried to be the objective cameraman instead of the possessive boyfriend for now.

"Thank you Emma." Roger said.

"Cut." I yelled to give the next kid time to get ready. As Emma was leaving to go back to Study Hall, I saw her hand a slip of paper to Roger and wink. Note to self: Kill Emma Bennett.

"Shooting in 4-3-2-" I announced through gritted teeth.

**Roger POV**

"You should join us sometime." Emma finished inviting me to her latest "study party".

"Here's my address and phone number, feel free to call or drop by anytime." She handed me a piece of paper and winked as she left. I forced a smile and shoved the paper into my back pocket. I turned back to see Mark glaring at Emma, and his cheeks even a little flushed. We shot the other two interviews and walked back to the classroom in silence. Though if Jake hadn't been there, I'm sure it would have been different. As soon as we entered the room, I intended to talk to Mark but he made a beeline for the editing corner and Tony made a beeline for me.

"Davis, can I talk to ya for a second?"

"Uh..." I looked over at Mark who had his gaze directed at the computer screen.

"It'll only take a sec. Come on, sit down." He motioned to a desk.

"Okay..."

"Are you taking Video Production next semester?"

"I think so, or I hope so. Why?"

"Me and the other producers have been watching your work closely and we'd like to try you out as co-anchor. Of course, it'd just be a trial run first but I have confidence in saying that you'd make a great news reporter. You have a natural ease in front of a camera and charisma flows from you. You might want to look at a career in Broadcasting."

"Thanks Tony, I'll think about it." I lied.

"Alright." Tony pat me on the back and excused himself to go "produce" a news show.

I shifted my gaze across the room to have two questioning, caring blue eyes with a hint of jealousy meet my own. As soon as he noticed I was no longer occupied with Tony however, his eyes went right back to the computer screen. I strolled over and stole the seat next to Mark.

"Was it the green screen behind you or did I see the green-eyed monster of jealousy over here?"

"I'm not jealous." Mark replied flatly, not even looking up from the screen.

"Of course you're not. That's why you won't look me in the eye."

Mark sighed and directed his gaze at me. Oh yeah- that was jealousy.

"Fine." He admitted, looking back at the screen. "What was that paper she gave you anyway?"

"Oh" I said remembering the paper. I pulled it out of my back pocket and glanced at it. "Just her number and address in case I wanted to go to a 'study party'."

"Are you going?" Mark asking, not masking the worry behind his voice.

"What if I did?"

"Well...I'd be worried."

"Why?"

"All of those girls, pretty girls would be hitting on you and stuff..."

"Oh yeah", I played as if it just struck me. "They might cling to me, kiss me and stuff."

Mark cast me a pleading glance.

"Just like _Maureen_ does to you." I said.

And there it was on his face- realization.

"So _that's_ what this is about..."

"How did it feel seeing some girl flirt with me?"

"Worried...scared."

"Scared? Of what?"

"That I might lose you." He looked down at his lap.

I smiled. "Mark-"

"Shh!" A whisper escaped Mark's lips as Josh sat down on the other side of Mark to edit. I flipped over the paper with Emma's name and address and scribbled:

I LOVE YOU- NOT EMMA

He smiled and wrote back:

I love you too.

**Mark POV**

After our exam period passed, we had an hour for lunch so Roger and I took our sweet time getting our, uh, "books".

"I love you more." Roger said in between kisses.

"Nuh-uh, I love you more." I said pulling away and looking into Roger's deep green eyes.

"Wait- are we turning into one of _those_ couples?"

"What couples?" I said gathering my books and heading out the door to the cafeteria.

"You know," Roger explained following me. "The cutesie couples who use pet names like cuddlebear and shit?"

"I don't know Rogy-poo." I mocked.

"You're lucky I love you or you'd be on the ground now." Roger gave me warning look.

"I am lucky that you love me." I said pulling him into a conveniently placed janitor's closet and kissing him passionately.

"Not as lucky as me", Roger said when he had regained breath.

"I'm luckier."

"Oh my God- we _are_ one of those couples." He said heading out of the closet.

"Aw, c'mon snookums, let's go eat." I teased catching up with him.

Roger tried to glare at me, but he ended up starring lovingly into me eyes.

As soon as we entered the lunchroom Collins bombarded us. He shook me shoulders, pushed my head around as if checking for injuries or something.

"So you're alive?"

"Yeah Col." I said confused.

"Were you sick? Dying? Injured?"

"You mean yesterday? I was playing hookie with Rog."

"Oh, in that case-" Collins punched my arm- and hard.

"Collins! What the hell?" I rubbed my shoulder.

"Just getting you warmed up for Maureen."

"What? Why-Shit!"

"The protest."

"Fuck! Dammit!"

"Yeah."

"It's just one protest." Roger said.

"Maureen has...abandonment issues." I explained.

"And you abandoned her in the worst way." Collins laid the guilt on.

"Where is she?"

"Bathroom."

I gave Roger an 'I hafta do this' look, hoping he'd understand and trudged to the girls bathroom.


	16. Chapter 16: Making Up and MarkMo Night

Authors Note: Hooray for 3 updates in one day! Review if you're happy about quick updates! JK. Here you go JollyMe08- Maureen for you.

* * *

Chapter 16: Making Up..Again

Knocking on the door, I didn't hear a response so I poked my head in.

"Mo?"

A sniffle echoed through the nearly empty room. I walked further in and there Maureen was on the floor, in tears, because of me. I slipped beside her on the floor. I felt my heart sink and got my courage up.

"Hey."

Mo just sniffled again.

"I uh, heard your protest was a success." I lied.

"You wouldn't know first-hand, you weren't there." She croaked out in a raspy voice.

"Yeah, I know. I'm really sorry Mo."

"Where were you Mark?" She looked up at me, her eyes bloodshot and her lips pouting.

"I was...sick."

"Mark, the least you could do is tell me the truth." She turned her gaze to the wad of damp tissue paper in her hands.

"You're right. You see, me and Roger talked things over and got back together..."

"Oh. I'm happy for you." She said sounding more sad than happy.

"Thanks."

"So you were with him?"

"Yeah..."

"Things have changed so much since he came here." She said at a normal volume.

"No they haven't." I said calmly.

"Mark- yes they have! Maybe not for _you_, but_ I_ lost my best friend!"

"Mo, we're still best friends." I tried to reassure her.

"No we're not." She started to cry again. "You and Roger are."

"Well he's my boyfriend-"

"And your best friend."

"I can have more than 1 best friend."

"No you can't." She gave a bitter laugh. "That's what _best_ means. It means first, better than the rest."

"Mo, I-" I started to try to explain myself.

"No Mark, it's okay. I mean, we knew this would happen eventually. Drifting apart, dating..."

"No Maureen, it's not okay. I should've been there. I should've called you when I got home. Just cause Roger's in my life doesn't mean you're out. Mo, you're still one of the most important people in my life. Roger wasn't there when I broke my arm, or when I had my bar mitzvah. You were. You're more my sister than Cindy is."

Mo cracked a sad smile and wiped the tears away from her cheeks. I stood up and offered her a hand which she accepted. I wrapped her in a hug and she embraced me back. She rest her head on my shoulder like she used to and I rubbed her back gently.

"Mark I just miss you."

And while I loved Roger more than life, and I loved spending time with him, I noticed that I missed her too.

"I miss you too Mo. Tell ya what!" I said pulling away. "How about every Thursday night we have a Mark/Mo night?"

"What?"

"A Mark/Mo night. Just you and me."

"What would we do?"

"Anything you want. Watch movies, go shopping, ice skating, just like we used to.

"I'd like that." She smiled a genuine smile.

"Me too. Okay, so tomorrow we start."

"Okay. Thanks Marky."

"Forgive me then?"

"Of course." She kissed me on the cheek.

**Roger POV**

"What's the big deal?" I asked Collins after Mark had rushed to comfort Maureen as always.

"Mo's been let down by her parents, and well...pretty much everyone since birth. Everyone except Mark."

"And this is the first promise he's ever broken?"

Collins nodded solemnly.

"Everyone gets let down though."

Collins took a deep breath. "Her parents aren't in town for more than 2 days consecutively, guys use her, girls hate her, teachers underestimate her and compare her to her sister, and the rest of her family laugh at her dreams and ambitions and see her as a joke."

"My father beat my mother and me" I revealed me past. "And we couldn't do anything about it. No one would've believed us anyway. Bad things happen, shitty things. Fucked up things. You hafta learn to roll with the punches."

Collins turned his glare to me, and narrowed his eyes until they were slits. "Don't you dare lecture me or Maureen about 'rolling with the punches' boy. You don't have any idea what we've been through. I know you and Mark are together, and 'in love' and shit, but me and Maureen have history with him. History doesn't just evaporate when someone new hits the scene and you have to accept that. Maureen is going to cling to Mark, and he'll never understand why you have a problem with it because doesn't, hasn't and never will have romantic feelings for Mo. They've been best friends for 16 years and one blonde rocker is not going to change that. Sorry pretty boy." He spat.

I stood, shocked and humiliated. Collins took another breath, smoothed his shirt and sat down as if nothing had happened.

"Listen, I'm not saying your problems aren't bad, I'm just saying everyone has 'em. And everyone thinks theirs are the worst. The thing that keeps us going is our friends and you kinda stole Mo's best friend.

"Well I didn't mean to. I didn't think I did. Ya know, I didn't exactly plan to fall in love with Mark. But I did."

"Don't get me wrong, I'm happy you're in Mark's life. I've never seen that boy happier than when he's with you. All I'm trying to express is that Mo needs Mark. Plain and simple- she needs him. Not wants, _needs_."


	17. Chapter 17: Running and Dodging

Authors note: A million gold stars for Magenty and guitarjunky7484 for getting the No Vancancy allusion to School of Rock. And a hundred stars for jumpOVERtheMOON for thinking up the "no room at the holiday inn" thing.

So here it is- Chapter 17.

Chapter 17: Running and Dodging

**Roger POV**

Mark and Maureen walked back to the table a minute after Collins lectured me and sat down. Mo's face was still a little puffy, and her mascara was mostly gone but the waterworks had stopped.

Mark sat across from me and Mo beside him. He gave me a sad smile and then found something exceedingly interesting in the grain of the table because that's where his gaze stayed for the rest of lunch. When a message over the intercom announced that lunch was over and our 4th period exam would be starting soon, Mo and Collins got up and headed to their lockers on the East Wing while me and Mark headed to ours in the West Wing. Mark trudged out the cafeteria door, his eyes focused on the floor, his demeanor less than ecstatic.

"Hey", I nudged his arm. "What's up with you?"

He shrugged, averted my gaze and swung his locker open.

"Are you sad about missing the protest? Is that why you're upset" I pried.

"No." He mumbled.

"Then what is it?"

"_Nothing_! Can't I just be sad sometimes?" He half-shouted.

"Not if there's anything I can do about it." I said, my mind filling with ideas of how to make him happier.

"There isn't." He replied apathetically.

I snatched my gym uniform out of my book-bag and slammed my locker door shut, making Mark jump.

He closed his eyes and heaved a sigh.

"I just really hurt Mo." He confessed.

"By not being there?"

"No, well, yeah. But we used to spend every afternoon together and I'm not saying that she didn't get annoying, but...I kinda miss her."

"Oh." Was this his way of saying he needed space? "So you wanna spend more time with her?"

Mark smirked. "Yeah. You okay with that?"

Was he getting tired of me? Maybe my short temper got old, or maybe my lack of scholarly ambition really bothered him? He poked me, still waiting for an answer.

"Of course!" I forced a smile. Maybe I was getting all riled up for nothing. Maybe he did just miss Mo..._yeah,_ and maybe I'll become friends with a cross-dresser and date a stripper!

**Mark POV**

"Okay you lazy kids!" Dr Lloyd, our gym teacher yelled. "For your exam you will run a mile. First boy and girl in get a free say Friday. The rest of you will be playing dodge ball or running suicides. Whichever the winners decide on. Boys first, take your marks!"

Collins, Roger and I lined up at the beginning of the track.

"I hate gym." I grumbled.

"I don't." Roger said, his emerald eyes focused on the track straight ahead.

A whistle sounded and we were off.

Being one of (if not the) scrawniest guys in the class, I usually sucked at most sports. However, because I was so petite I was kind of quick so I usually ended up in the middle, sparring myself some embarrassment. Finally something I could beat Roger at! But as that thought passed my mind, so did Roger. He's probably just showing off, by the third lap I bet he'll be walking. But as the race went on, he just got faster. He even lapped one kid! Collins and I could only watch in amazement. Needless to say, he finished first.

A few minutes later, Collins and I collapsed onto the field breathless. Once we regained use of our legs we scooted over to Roger.

"You- were- really-fast." I panted.

"Yeah" Roger replied still slightly out of breath.

"Wow Roger! Are you a track star or something?" Maureen gushed.

"Not track, soccer. I played for 11 years."

"Why don't-you play- now?" I said in between breaths.

"No time with the band, and I didn't have any passion for it."

"But you like it?" Maureen asked.

"Yeah, it's alright."

"Davis! Get over here!" Dr. Lloyd hollered.

Roger rolled his eyes but jogged over as if he hadn't just ran a mile.

"Whew- that boy has some wings or something!" Collins said, finally having caught his breath.

I watched as Dr. Lloyd patted Roger on the back the way a coach would, and Roger gave him a tentative smile and jogged back to us.

"What'd Lloyd say?" Collins asked.

"He told me my time and tried to get me to join track."

"And?"

"And I said I didn't like track but that I did like soccer. So apparently I'm on the team." Roger shrugged.

"But it hasn't even started yet. It's _January_."

"I know. He said something about practices?"

"Are you gonna go?" I asked thinking of how time consuming sports were.

"Psh! No."

A smile appeared on my face and Mo gave me a hug as she got ready to run. Me and Collins waved to her as she started, letting her know we were cheering her on. Collins departed to "get some water", giving me some time with Roger.

"So wanna do something tonight?" Roger asked.

"Yeah- study." I laughed.

"Why doncha come over and study with me?" He asked, a devilish smile spreading across his lips.

"Because I wouldn't be studying English or Biology with you." I smirked.

"Oh we could study Biology..." Roger growled.

"Roger! You know what I mean." I tried to sound serious, but I couldn't help but dream about "studying" Biology with Roger.

"Is there something wrong with studying our own Biology along with what the exam will be on?" He asked innocently.

"Not usually, but tomorrow we have exams. _Both_ of us." I turned back and waved at Mo as she passed by.

"Fine. What about Thursday night then?"

"Uh...I can't." I stammered.

"Why not?"

"I just...can't." I said turning my gaze to the soft blades of grass underneath my hand.

"Why?" He peered into my face.

Shit- those green eyes would see right through me. I tried to turn away but Roger blocked my face with his hand.

"Why Mark?"

"Just because Roger." I said sternly.

"Mark?" A sad voice whispered with hurt eyes. "Are we...do I...do you like her?"

"What? Who?"

"Maureen."

I laughed. "Of course I do. She's my friend."

Roger's brow knit together and he sighed. "Alright. I get it."

I raised one eyebrow. "Get what?"

"I get that you like Maureen and that you guys want to be together. So I'll just step out of the way..." Roger said with tear-filled eyes.

"Oh yeah. There's only one problem though."

"What?"

"I'm totally in love with this really hot rocker." I whispered.

Roger's head snapped towards me. "Wait- so you- you don't like her?"

"Of course I do- she's my friend."

"Just a friend?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "Why would you even think differently?"

"It's just..." He starred into my eyes looking more worried than I'd ever seen. "Nothing."

I raised my eyebrows in a silent question.

"I promise." He stroked my hand with his fingertips but only for a moment, to make sure no one saw. But for that moment when a soft smile was on his lips, his green-eyed gaze softened and his fingertips grazed my hand- I melted.

"So you can't hang out Thursday why again Mark?" My name rolled off his tongue, his voice velvety smooth.

I whimpered and relented. "Cause of Mark/Mo night."

"Huh?"

"Since me and Mo never see each other we designated Thursday nights as Mark/Mo nights." I winced.

"So lemme get this straight, you're ditching your boyfriend for...your girlfriend?"

"No cause Mo is not my girlfriend."

"So this 'Mark/Mo night', is it a date?"

"No!"

"Then what is it?" Roger leaned back on his elbows.

"Two _friends_ hanging out."

"You mean like we 'hang out'?"

"No," I assured him. "Me and Mo don't hang out _that way_."

"You promise?"

"Yes."

We shared a brief smile before Mo plodded over to us and collapsed next to me.

"Have I- ever- mentioned- how much I- hate gym?" She panted.

"Several times" Collins said joining us again.

"Well...I do."

"So what are we doing Friday Rog?" Maureen questioned.

"What? Why are you asking me?"

"You won. So suicides or dodge ball?"

"I dunno. Which do you guys want?"

"Dodge ball." All three of us answered.

"Why? Do you guys want to get pelted?"

"Yeah cause then you're out. No more dodge ball." Mo said.


	18. Chapter 18: Test scores and Rewards

Chapter 18: Test Scores and Rewards

Mark POV

"Wow- that test was hard!" Maureen said as she, Roger and I strolled to the cafeteria.

"It was the final exam. It was supposed to be hard." Roger grumbled.

"It wasn't all that hard." I said.

"What test were you taking?" Mo exclaimed.

"It wasn't horrible." Roger agreed.

"You got it? Now I feel really dumb!"

Roger's green eyes seemed to ignite with anger as they narrowed to slits.

"Oh look! The lunch line!" I interrupted stepping between the two and grabbing a tray.

Roger grabbed one and slammed it down drawing the attention of a few people in front of us.

"She didn't mean it."

Roger glared.

"Okay, so she did. But it's just cause she totally bombed the easiest final exam ever."

"Whatever." Roger mumbled.

"At least English is next, I know I'll ace that." Maureen babbled on, getting a carton of chocolate milk.

Roger shot her an angry glare, luckily she was too oblivious to notice.

We joined Collins at our regular table and immediately he pointed to Roger and mouthed 'what's wrong'. I mouthed back "Maureen' and he nodded showing he understood.

"So, only one more." Collins said as he took a bite of the main course of the day.

I looked down to see what it was, of course, looks mean nothing in our cafeteria. It looked like meatloaf with some sort of...green stuff around it.

"What is this stuff supposed to be?" He asked in disgust.

"An enchilada?" I responded poking the alleged food with my spork.

"Uh yeah...I think mine just moved on its own." Mo said grabbing my arm.

"I don't think this qualifies as food, but I don't think it's alive Mo." I said shaking her off.

"I'm throwing it away." She snapped getting up with her tray.

Under the table I nudged Roger's leg with my foot. He looked up and I smiled. He half smiled as he proded the supposed "enchilada". Maureen joined us again and she leaned on my shoulder. Roger bounded up from the table and headed towards the door.

"What's he so riled up about?"

"Maureen basically called him stupid." I said turning a scornful gaze upon her.

"Well he is!"

"No- he is not."

"He didn't even know who wrote MacBeth!"

"You didn't know what a chromosome was!"

"Oh, and he did?"

"Yeah, he did. He may suck at Literature, but he's great at Math and Science." I explained.

"I didn't know." She said drawing circles on the table with her finger.

"You need to apologize." Collins said authoritatively.

"What? Collins!" She begged.

"Maureen Andrea Johnson!" He warned.

"Fine." She pouted and sulked.

Maureen followed me to my locker where Roger was sitting with his Literature book open.

"What are you doing?" Mo asked in surprise.

Roger slammed the book closed and shoved it inside his locker.

"Nothing."

I shot the drama queen a sideways glance and she sighed.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled incoherently.

"What?"

"I- am- sorry."

"For what?" He asked her skeptically.

"For saying you were dumb."

"You called me dumb?"

Mo's jaw dropped and a smile spread across Roger's face.

"Kidding." He explained.

Maureen half smiled back and playfully punched his shoulder. The 2nd exam announcement was made and I grabbed Roger's hand giving it a light squeeze and leaving him with a note I had written before Maureen and I had left the cafeteria. I gave him what I hope looked like a reassuring glance before Mo dragged me to our own English exam.

Roger POV

As Mark was being dragged down the hall by his current captor I opened the note he had stealthily snuck into my palm.

dear roger,

as you go into this exam, remember that you are smart and that you've studied this stuff. most importantly though remember that i love you and you're freakin amazing.

- love mark

p.s. mo's an idiot

I smiled and pushed my way through the crowds to my classroom, holding onto the note tightly in my hand for good luck.

"Well?" Mark asked me eagerly as I left English Thursday with my exam in hand.

"Well what?" I played.

"Whadja get?"

"Oh- you mean on the exam?"

"Would you just tell me?"

"A 71." I grinned.

"You passed!" He exclaimed, taking the paper from my hand and starting toward our lockers.

"I won the battle, but not the war. I have to retake the class again this semester." I said falling into step beside him.

"Yeah, but at least you know it's possible to pass now."

"I guess.

We walked in silence until we got to our lockers and then Mark turned to me as soon as the hallway was empty.

"Do you want to come over for dinner?"

"What?"

"I asked my parents and they finally said alright."

"W-when?"

"Tomorrow night?"

"Uh..."

"I already asked your mom and she said it's fine."

"What if they hate me?"

"Then you're one step ahead of Collins."

I gulped.

"Please? This is really important to me." He pouted.

"Not the pout!" I whined.

Mark stopped and an evil smile appeared. "Maybe another tactic then?" His arms snaked around my waist and he kissed me softly. I whimpered, feeling my caution crumble as his lips trailed down my face to my neck.

"Please?" He whispered.

I whimpered again.

"I love you." He nipped at my ear and my last line of defense collapsed.

"Fine."

Immediately he pulled back. "Really?"

"Yeah- but I better get one hell of a reward!" I opening my locker.

Mark looked around the hall and then pinned me to my locker. He kissed me passionately and then pulled back. "You will." He said releasing me and grabbing his gym clothes.


	19. Chapter 19: Fallen and Caught

**Author's note: So I promised myself and you all that I would have this done by the time I graduate. Well, I just took my last final and I'm graduating this Saturday (whoot whoot) so I have til then to finish. So stay strong loyal reviewers and new readers! And as always- critics I love ya!**

* * *

Chapter 19: Fallen and Caught

"Ok, we may now commence Mark/Mo night!" I announced upon arrival at Maureen's mansion. Maureen let out a squeal of joy and wrapped her arms around me in a quick hug.

"What do you want to do?" I asked.

"Shop!"

Typical teenage girl. "Alright", I said a little less than eager, are we gonna get Sabrina to drive us?"

"Uh- no."

"Then how are gonna get there? Cause I'm not walkin-"

Mo grinned slyly and then waved a key in front of my face.

"What- you- no!"

"Aw c'mon Marky! I_ have_ my permit!"

"Which _permits _you to drive with an _adult_ in the car!"

"Puh-lease?" She put on a puppy dog pout.

"No way, uh-uh, my will to live is so much stronger than that puppy-dog pout." I crossed my arms.

"Mark- you said we could do anything I want."

"Oh, did I forget to include the part that excludes _death?!"_

"Mar-ky!"

* * *

"Stop signs are _not_ suggestive!"

"Yes they _are_!"

I gripped the sides of the passenger seat as I had most of the duration of the ride (for lack of a better word), and prayed to get to the mall safely.

"Maureen- you're speeding!" I whined.

"So is everyone else!"

"Everyone else has a_ licence_!"

We finally arrived at the mall and I made Mo park in the back where no other cars were, much to her dismay. Her pitiful expression changed however, as soon as we entered Macy's. Soon she was ooh-ing and ahh-ing and flying from rack to rack of new clothes.

I was looking around for something for Roger. His mom had told me his birthday was coming up and invited me to a surprise party the following week. Of course, I couldn't beat the present of a puppy or a song for that matter...but I could try.

"Hello? Earth to Mark?" Maureen snapped.

"What?"

"How does this look?" She modeled a tiger-skin shirt and orange leather pants.

"Fabulous _dahling_!" I feigned a fashion designer.

Mo struck a few poses and I wished I had brought my dad's camera. I mimed a photographer, trying different angles and saying "fabulous" while Mo giggled coyly and blew me a kiss before returning to the dressing room.

After another hour Mo ended up buying 3 shirts, 2 pairs of pants, and one hooded sweatshirt she insisted would look good on me. It was brownish green the reminded me of Roger's eyes and was at least 2 sizes too big, but she bought it anyway.

On our way out I spotted a leather jacket with the words 'Only the Good Die Young' stitched onto it. Billy Joel wasn't one of Roger's favorite musicians, but he did like him.

"Mark, let's go." Maureen tugged at my sleeve.

"Um, one sec Mo. Go on, I'll be there in a minute...and do not start the car without me!"

Mo threw a mischievous smile over her shoulder as she strode out to the car with a bag in each hand.

I grabbed the jacket off of the rack and paid the $100 at the register. A little steep for a jacket, but Roger would like it and he was worth it.

"Okay, now we can go." I said throwing the bag on the floor of the passenger seat and closing my door.

"Not yet, whadja get?" Mo peered into the bag.

"Nothing." I said grabbing the bag and clutching it to my chest.

"Come on Mark! Show me!"

Deciding that the fight wouldn't be worth the time, I shoved the bag into her lap.

She pulled out the leather jacket and her brow furrowed.

"I never knew you liked leather."

"I don't, it's Roger's birthday present." I explained.

"Oh. S'nice." She said shoving to back into the bag along with the sweatshirt she bought me.

"Now we can go." She slipped the key into the ignition and turned it but nothing happened. She tried again but still- nothing.

"Mo, why isn't the car starting?" I asked feeling panic bubble up inside me. Mo gave me a nervous smile and tried the key three more times all getting the same result as the first try. Finally defeat registered on her face and she admitted, "it's dead."

"Fucking great. Just great. How do we get home now?"

"I'll go call Tom." Mo jumped out of the car and ran into the store, reappearing a moment later with tears in her eyes.

"Is he coming?"

"Um...not exactly."

"How '_not exactly'_?

"Like not at all."

"What?!"

"Joel took the car somewhere."

"Fucking great." Then a green-eyed rocker popped into my head. I sighed. "I'll go call Roger."

**Roger POV**

So I'm 17, in the prime of my life, totally in shape, good looking, up and coming rock-star...so I shouldn't have trouble finding anything to do on any given night right? I could go to a club, or scout for some parties, hang out with my band or call up any one of the dozens of phone numbers of girls and guys have given me hoping for a date. The problem? I don't want to do any of those things...or at least not alone. So here I sit...on a couch...eating ice cream...by myself...watching TV...in the dark. God I'm pathetic. Just as I was accepting my pathetic state, the phone rang. Probably my old social life calling to tell me what a loser I had become.

"Hello?"

"Roger?"

"Mark?!" I pushed my ice cream aside and turned the TV on mute.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Not much." Actually nothing at all. "How'd Mark/Mo night go?"

"It's not over yet."

"So why are you calling me? Miss me already?"

"Well...the car just died."

"Wait- who's car?"

"Mo's."

"But she doesn't-"

"I know."

"And you-"

"Yes."

"And she-"

"Yes."

"Are you cra-"

"Yes, yes I'm crazy. Look...can you pick us up? We're at Macy's at the mall."

"Uh sure. I'll be there in five."

"Thanks." Click.

I gave Mo's car a jump and she drove it home while Mark chose to ride with me- the licenced driver.

"So how was Mark/Mo night?" I scoffed.

"Well, we stole her dad's car, drove without a licence, sped, passed stop signs, and then shopped for a few hours only to come out and find the car dead. How do you _think_ it went?"

"Well, did you get anything?" I asked craning my neck to see if I could peek inside the bag by Mark's foot.

"Um no." His eyes darted around.

"What? You just enjoy carrying around a Macy's bag?"

"Well...Mo got me this." He pulled out a brownish-green zip up hoody that could easilyt fit three Marks in it.

"Why?" I laughed.

"Rich teenage girl with a credit card- do the math." He said still cross.

"Well hey, at least it's over til next week." I stopped at a red light and carressed his cheek. He closed his eyes and leaned into my touch.

"I missed you tonight." I whispered softly.

"Mm." He mumbled.

"I know it was only a few hours but...I did." I watched as a dreamy smile came across his lips. "I've fallen."

Mark opened his eyes slowly. He took my hand that was resting on his cheek and kissed my palm. He moved my hand to his chest and I could feel the faint beat of his heart.

BEEEEP!

My head snapped up to see that the light had turned green. I put both hands on the steering wheel and took the few turns til we were near Mark's house.

"Here good?" I asked remembering that it was probably best if Mark's parents didn't see me driving him home.

"Yeah."

My hand snaked around his neck and I felt his hair stand up on the nape of his neck. I inched my face closer to his in a small, lovely kiss. Pausing, our foreheads rested against each other, eyes closed and I could feel his hot breath on my cheeks.

"I've fallen." He whispered.

I smiled to myself and then I felt the flutter of his eyelashes and opened my eyes to see two perfectly blue orbs glistening with passion into my own green orbs.

"I caught you." I whispered back.

After what felt like a mere second, but in actuality was 10 minutes, Mark adjusted himself to get out of the car and I grabbed his arm.

"Don't go" I begged.

He smiled and gave me a kiss, but then he stepped out of the car and ran across the street and down a block to his house. A house that I would see for the first time tomorrow. Meeting the parents...


	20. Chapter 20: The End of the Beginning

A/N: So I know I'm late and I have excuses- I mean reasons. I went to Williamsburg, got my first speeding ticket, got my laptop for college, got my graduation present, and have college orientation next week. So here it it- the last chapter. The sequel will be coming in October so please stay tuned! And as always- critics I love ya!

* * *

Chapter 20: The End of the Beginning

**Roger POV**

"So what should I call them?"

It was Friday and the gym class was playing dodge ball thanks to my and Sophie's (the girl winner). Mark had of course been pinned as the easiest target and therefore was pummeled before the whistle even stopped blowing.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cohen I guess."

"Not Dr. or anything?"

"No, my dad's a CPA and my mom's a homemaker."

"What are those?"

"A CPA is a corporate public accountant or something like that and my mom stays home and acts as a maid, a chauffeur, cook, you know."

I nodded.

"Oh, and you probably shouldn't mention your band, your family, your aspirations, inspirations, agitations, or past relationships."

"Then what do I talk about?"

Mark looked to the sky for a minute, an expression of thought wandering across his face. Then he said matter-of-factly: "The weather and the meal."

"_However_ will we be able to shut up?" I teased.

"Hey, that's only for your own good you know."

"I know Mark, but I think you're blowing this way out of proportion. It'll be okay."

"Poor naive soul." Mark pat my back sympathetically.

6:30 came all too soon for me. My mom insisted on making wear a tie and then lectured me on proper manners. I nodded routinely to her rant, kissed her goodbye and ripped off the tie as I got to the first stop sign.

Before I even reached for the doorbell I was greeted by an anxious looking Mark.

"Hey! Mom! Roger's here!" He yelled over his shoulder. "C'mon into the living room."

He ushered me into a room the size of my entire house. The dark wood floors shone were flawless and looked as if you could see your reflection in them they were so clear. The beige walls were adorned with various classical paintings and a chandelier hung from the high ceiling. There was no television set as in most homes, but there was a fire burning in the huge fireplace that served as the focal point of the room. Off to the side I noticed a small bureau with pictures atop it. Sparking my interest, I strolled over to see a myriad of photos of Mark, and who I assumed to be Cindy. I picked up one picture where Mark looked to be 13 and was dancing with a girl about his age. Mark peered from behind my shoulder.

"That's Nanette. We were learning the Tango." He explained.

I nodded and set the picture in its place.

"So you're Roger?" A plump, slightly balding, middle aged man entered the room giving off an air of wisdom and superiority.

"Yes sir." I stood up straighter and smiled.

He eyed me up and down once, then examined my eyes. I'd gotten this tons of times from parents, teachers, and when interviewing for a gig. He was making his first impression. From now on all he said to me would depend on how he viewed me. Luckily I had my face shaved, my hair parted neatly on the side, my shirt and pants ironed, my teeth brushed and clean, my face clear and my shoes shined.

"Mr. Cohen." The man responded, extending his hand after a moment.

"Pleased to meet you Mr. Cohen." I heartily shook his hand.

"Elijah! Mark! Dinner's ready!" A voice called through the house.

Mr. Cohen and Mark led me to a dining room elegantly set. Mr. Cohen took his seat at the head and Mark nodded to a seat next to him that I assumed was my seat.

"So how did you meet Mark?"

"We're in 3 classes together and we work together in Video Production...sir."

"Video Production- there's a waste of time!"

I saw Mark grip his fork tighter and I only smiled politely back at Mr. Cohen.

"You're a senior, correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Then how do you have 3 classes with Mark?"

"I transferred from a different school and we took classes in a different order."

The CPA seemed satisfied with my answer and took a bite of his salad. "What college are you attending this fall?"

"Uh..." I looked to Mark for help but he looked like a deer stuck in headlights. "I haven't quite decided yet sir."

Mr. Cohen nodded suspiciously.

"What do you plan to major in?"

"I'm thinking about business...or accounting." I lied feeling more bold with every word.

"Really? I'm a CPA downtown."

"Are you? How fascinating!" I mocked surprise and interest. "Mrs. Cohen, this is a wonderful salad."

**Mark POV**

"...salad." Roger thanked my mom with a sickeningly sweet smile.

What the hell happened to my rockstar boyfriend? All the sudden my scruffy, raw, rock god boyfriend had turned into a shaven, clean-cut, goal-orietented buddy.

"You know Roger, I went to Brown for my degree. That's where Cindy and Mark are going. You should check it out."

Roger put on a serious expression and nodded.

"Where did your parents attend?"

"My mother attended the University of Michigan, my father..."

Uh-oh.

"Attended Lake Boone College."

"Hm, I've never heard of that college."

"It's very small, my father was a bit of a slacker I'm sorry to admit."

"What is his profession?"

"He's a repairman sir."

"And your mother?"

"A nurse." He said proudly with a smile.

As the meal progressed so too did the conversation. Roger spoke with ease and grace as I could only watch in awe. As the meal came to an end, I invited Roger to my room for a "Biology" question.

Closing the door, and hearing the lock click Roger's arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"Have I ever told you how _amazing_ you are?" I said as we swayed.

"A few times."

A half hour later we were lying on my bed, arms and legs entangled, my head resting on his chest and his fingers running through my hair.

"So is your dad really a repairman?"

"I don't know."

"Lake Boone College?"

"Made it up."

I lifted my head so my chin rested in the middle of his chest. His green eyes shone with love that I knew mine mirrored back. There was always this spark in his eyes though. No matter what mood he was in, they always held this spark. It was like his eyes held this secret and he was letting you in on it by looking at you. And as I saw the spark ignite, I was convinced- green was my favorite color.

"I love you Mark." His velvet voice carresed my ear.

"I love you Roger."

I lay my head back down on his chest and he started humming the song he wrote for me.

The proceeding 4 months were filled with studying, 1 birthday party, studying, 2 protests, studying, 1 acceptance letter, and studying.

I gave Roger the leather jacket and he loved it and has worn it every day since he got it.

Mo was appalled that a librarian was being made to retire because of her age and threw a protest. A week later, new dress standards were issued stating that girls skirts had to be at least knee length. Mo, along with about 50 other girls protested by wearing skirts that resembled underwear more than skirts.

Final exams approached and Roger threw all his effort into passing them. Collins passed his exams and got an acceptance letter to MIT and became like an eternal ray of sunshine.

A few days before school was supposed to let out, Roger was called to the Principal's office. Having nothing better to do, Mo, Collins and I waited by his car to see what was up.

He walked out of the school in somewhat of a daze and barely noticed that we were there until Collins asked, "what's up Hollywood?"

"Oh...nothing."

"What'd the Principal say?" I tried.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh-kay. Well, are you ready for graduation?"

"I said- I don't want to talk about it." He said through gritted teeth.

We'd been together for nearly a year and I'd never seen him quite like this.

"Do you need a ride home?" He asked.

"Uh...yeah." I said stepping into the passenger's seat. Collins shot me a 'call me' sign and I nodded.

Roger pulled onto the Main street still in a trance.

"What happened?"

"Goddam it Mark! I don't want to talk about it!"

I slumped down in my seat feeling like a small child being reprimanded by a parent. He stopped a block from my house and starred apathetically ahead at the black concrete.

"I'm sorry." I spoke softly.

"Whatever." His gaze still straight ahead, focused on the worn pavement.

"Can I call you?"

"Do what you want."

"Okay." I said, feeling a little stung. I gripped the door handle. "I love you."

"You too." He muttered.

I jogged to my house and ran upstairs. I flung myself onto my bed and tried to forget Roger's words that still echoed through my ears. I grabbed my phone and dialed Collins number.

"Hi, who is this?"

Typical Joel. "Hey Joel, s'Mark is Tom there?"

"Yeah, one sec. Tommy!"

"Yello?"

"Hey Col."

"Oh hey! So you get anything from our favorite moody rock star?"

"Just a 'goddam it Mark', a 'whatever', and a 'do what you want'."

"Ouch."

"Something happened."

"Do you think he got suspended?"

"For what?"

"I don't know."

"I don't think he'd be that worked up over something like that."

"Maybe something happened with his mom?"

"He was dazed, not distraught."

"I'm outta ideas man."

"Me too. Maybe he'll be better tomorrow."

"Yeah maybe."

"See ya Col."

"Later."

The next day Roger didn't show up at school. The day drug by as slowly as it ever could and I shot out of the doors when the last bell sounded. As I approached my house I saw him. I suppressed the nearly overwhelming desire to run into his arms and walked up to him without saying a word.

"Hey." He stood beside me.

I nodded, still stung from his earlier comments.

"About yesterday, I-"

"Forget it." I turned away, but Roger grabbed my arm softly.

"I was way outta line." He released my arm. "I just needed some time to process. I should've told you what was going on. I'm sorry."

"What did you need to process? What's going on?"

"I-I'm not...graduating."

"Why not?"

"I need one more math credit, and one more history credit."

"So you'll graduate next year with me and Mo. No big deal!"

Roger rubbed the back of his neck and shook his head. "No Mark."

"So...summer school's cool too."

"No Mark."

"Then how will you graduate?"

"I won't."

Realization washed over me. He was dropping out.

"My band's really starting to take off Mark. I'm moving in with Jesse and Tony. And we got a gig at the Pyramid Club! The Pyramid Club Mark! That's huge! We're gonna be getting new material together and hitting a bunch of clubs nationwide this summer and next year. I can't miss this opportunity Mark."

"What about...us?"

"You know I love you Mark, and I'll come back. In a year I'll come back and you can come with me."

"Roger- I have plans for college!"

"You or your parents?"

"What?"

"Mark you hate business and you hate medicine. You're an artist."

"Have you seen my drawings?" I scoffed.

He pulled out something from behind his feet and held it out to me. It was an old 16 mm camera. It wasn't perfect, but it was functioning and it was beautiful.

"You're a photographer Mark. I've seen some of the pictures you take just playing around and they're good. They're really good. Whenever you're behind a camera you look like you're truly happy. Like you belong there."

I had never really noticed it before, but he was right. I felt right behind a camera. I felt in control.

"So if you really want to go to college- go. But go for you. Go for film, or photography, not for business or medicine."

"So I'll never see you again?"

"Of course you will! After you graduate I'll find out where you're going and I'll move closer to you and we can be together."

"So are we breaking up?"

"No, we're just taking a break. A leave of absence. I promise- one year, I'll be back and you'll be in my arms again, I promise." Roger embraced me tightly and then kissed me good-bye.

He sounded so strong and sure, and I wanted to believe him so badly that I did. I believed that he'd only be away for one year, that I would get letters and phone calls and that we'd make this last. Because true love never really dies right? That spark in his eyes was eternal, right? And he would never break that promise, right?

But if all those things were true, then why as he got into his car and drove off, was my heart breaking?


End file.
